Nagisa and Honoka's Love story
by Kamy23
Summary: Nagisa secretly has a crush on her best friend Honoka but what Nagisa doesn't know is that Honoka has a crush on her will the two friends be able to tell each other how they feel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the confession

Nagisa is walking to school "Hi Nagisa" Shiho and Rina says walking up to Nagisa "Hi"Nagisa said as Hikari walks up "Good Morning Nagisa" Hikari said "Good morning Hikari" Nagisa said "Good morning Nagisa" Honoka said walking up Nagisa could feel her heart racing as Honoka got closer "Good morning Honoka" Nagisa said as they all entered the school

Nagisa, Honoka, Shiho, and Rina drop Hikari at her class before heading to their class the take their seat as Miss Yoshimi starts giving a summary the book they are going to start reading. Nagisa start thinking slightly looking at Honoka _'She looks even more beautiful today than she did yesterday' _Nagisa thought looking at Honoka "Miss Misumi can you read the next paragraph" Miss Yoshimi asked as Nagisa stood up and read the next paragraph

The bell rang for lunch and Nagisa Honoka Shiho and Rina started eating Nagisa being her usual self started taking some food from Shiho still being hungry after having her lunch "geez Nagisa" Shiho said seeing a rice ball missing from her lunch "What I was still hungry" Nagisa said as she finishes eating the rice ball

The bell soon rang meaning class was about to start they put away their lunches and went back to their seats "Okay everyone as you all know there is a math test today" Miss Yoshimi said handing out the test then walking back to her desk "You have 45 minutes you may begin" Miss Yoshimi said sitting down.

Honoka finishes the test in 20 minutes having studied the night before. However Nagisa did her usual study methods and find 5 minutes before the time was up. The rest of the class finished the test as Miss Yoshimi came to collect the tests and placed them on her desk "You all have math homework it will be pages 235 on equations by solving for X" Miss Yoshimi said as the bell rang

Nagisa was happy that she didn't have lacrosse practice today she and Honoka walked to the hill and sat down giving Mepple and Mipple a chance to spend time together as Nagisa was building up the courage to tell Honoka her feelings "Hey Honoka I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for and really long time" Nagisa said slightly blushing "Honoka I have a crush on you I had on for a long time now since the time that you were taken and I knew that I had feelings for you but I didn't know that I loved you until I could find you" Nagisa said "Nagisa... I've always had a crush on you too since the we became best friends" Honoka said "I love You Honoka" Nagisa said "I love you too Nagisa" Honoka said "Now to go home and tell my parents" Nagisa said wondering how they would react for her coming out


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2 Nagisa's coming out

Nagisa kisses Honoka goodbye heading home _'What am I going to said will they still accept me even if I'm bisexual' _Nagisa thought as she enters her house knowing that tomorrow is Saturday she decides to tell her family first an then do her math homework walking to her room putting her bag down and heading to the living room where her mom dad and brother were "I have something to tell you guys" Nagisa said getting nervous "I'm bisexual" Nagisa said as Rie fainted Takashi catches her mom Takeshi looks at Nagisa "You're kidding right" Takashi said "No I'm not kidding" Nagisa said "You must be you know how we feel about that group" Takashi said "I couldn't deny that I love girls and boys I've known for a long time but I didn't want to tell you but I'm telling you now because I love Honoka" Nagisa said "You will not love another girl you will only love men" Takashi said now raising his voice "No I won't I love Honoka and you can't change that" Nagisa said holding back her tears as she ran to her room and locked the door and started crying "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said worried about his friend "I knew it would end up like this" Nagisa said as she heard a knock on the door "Nagisa it's me Ryouta" Ryouta said as Nagisa opens the door and Ryouta walks in "Are you okay" Ryouta asked "I knew it would end up this way" Nagisa said "I'll be fine you should get some sleep Okay" Nagisa said taking Ryouta to his room laying him in bed and tucking him in as Takashi comes in with Rie "Stay away from him" Rie said running to Ryouta and pushing Nagisa away from him "Ryouta goodnight" Nagisa said walking out going to her room trying to stop crying "Nagisa let's get one thing clear you will not go anywhere near Ryouta" Rie said with a firm look on her face "And if you do you will be punished" Takashi said with a disgusted look on his face as they both walked out Nagisa cries herself to sleep


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3 Heartache

The next morning Nagisa wakes up gets dressed and grabs Mepple goes into Ryouta room despite her parents wishes "Ryouta I'm leaving and you should probably get dressed" Nagisa said "Will you come back" Ryouta asked "Yes I will" Nagisa said exiting his room only to find her parents are outside the door "we told you to stay away from him" Takashi said yelling at Nagisa it seems they were prepared to punish her as Nagisa saw the whip in Rie's hand the took Nagisa to her room and started whipping her

Nagisa screams as Rie starts whipping her back leaving bruises "Now don't ever go near my son again or you'll regret it" Rie said walking out with Takashi Nagisa runs out of the house and runs to Honoka's house crying and knocks on the door Honoka opens the door and sees Nagisa crying "Nagisa what happened" Honoka asked as they walked in Honoka's room "I came out to my family and my mom and dad are now treating me like I'm nothing" Nagisa said as her voice was cracking "I can't even be near Ryouta without getting whipped I learned that this morning" Nagisa said showing Honoka the bruises as Honoka hugs Nagisa

"Nagisa it will be okay~Mepo" Mepple said "Do you want to stay here" Honoka asked "No I'm going to go back because I promised Ryouta I want to make sure that he's okay" Nagisa said as Honoka kisses Nagisa on the forehead "Will you be okay" Honoka asked worried about her girlfriend "I hope but I'm not going to stop checking on Ryouta I don't care if I get whipped every day Ryouta is my brother and I'm not going to be afraid of my parents" Nagisa said

"Let's go to Akane's shop and see Hikari Porun And Lulun" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said wiping her tears as she and Honoka headed to Akane's shop "Hi Nagisa Hi Honoka" Hikari said waving at them "Hi..." Nagisa said "What's wrong Nagisa" Hikari asked "I came out to my parents and they reacted like I expected" Nagisa said "I just never thought they would keep me and Ryouta apart and whip me if I came near him" Nagisa said tears streaming down her face "They can't keep Ryouta and me apart because no matter what I'll always be there for Ryouta Nagisa said seeing Ryouta run to her "Nagisa" Ryouta said out of breath "Ryouta why aren't you at home" Nagisa said "I felt bad about what they did to you" Ryouta said "Don't be it's not you're fault I knew they were going to punish me for seeing you but I'll rather be punished than not see you making sure you're okay" Nagisa said as her parents came up to her

"We told you to stay away from him" Rie said as Honoka looked in her hand seeing a whip "Are you seriously going to whip her for being a loving and kind person" Honoka said "She knew how we felt and telling us that she's bisexual that's unacceptable in the Misumi household" Takashi said grabbing Ryouta "Nagisa we're going home now" Rie said "Nagisa I'm sorry I shouldn't have left" Ryouta said crying "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong" Nagisa said "Don't speak to him" Rie said "I'm not coming with you" Nagisa said knowing what would happen

"Yes you will or else everyone here will see you get whipped" Rie said "I'm not coming with you" Nagisa said as Rie starts to whip her but Honoka pushes Nagisa out of the way and gets hit "Honoka" Nagisa yelled as she stands in front of Honoka taking the beating and Rie whips her as hard as she can "Ahhhh" Nagisa screams "No stop please" Honoka screams "Don't look Honoka Hikari Ryouta Don't look" Nagisa screams as she's getting whipped "Don't ever come near my son again" Rie said as she whips Nagisa in the back and Nagisa falls down bleeding a little

Takashi takes Ryouta home and Rie follows "Nagisa" Honoka said crying "Honoka I'm okay" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears as she got up "I'll be fine" Nagisa said walking with a little limp "I'll see you at school on Monday Hikari" Nagisa said as she went back to Honoka's house and laid Honoka on her bed


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 Losing Hope

"Nagisa are you going to be okay tonight" Honoka asked "I'll be fine you will see me tomorrow okay I promise" Nagisa said kissing Honoka goodnight and limping back home "Nagisa are you sure you're going to be okay~Mepo" Mepple asked "Yes I will just tolerate it" Nagisa said as she opens the door and her mother starts whipping her again "What did I do" Nagisa screamed "This is for being Bisexual" Rie said as she continued to whip Nagisa

Rie stops whipping Nagisa and Nagisa walks to her room and closes the door and gets in her night clothes and falls asleep. The next morning Nagisa wakes up to knocking on her door "Nagisa open this door right now" Rie yells as Nagisa gets up and opens the door "What" Nagisa asked as her mother starts whipping her for no reason what so ever "Why I didn't even do anything" Nagisa said screaming in pain

"Ryouta is gone and we don't know where we thought you took him" Takashi said in a firm voice "Well I didn't" Nagisa said as her mother stopped whipping her and walks out with Takashi. Nagisa quickly gets dressed and grabs Mepple and runs out of the house straight to Honoka's house seeing Honoka waiting for her with Ryouta "Ryouta why did you run" Nagisa asked

"I heard you screaming last night" Ryouta said "Ryouta you need to go back home now okay tonight I'm staying at here if that's okay with you Honoka" Nagisa said "Yeah it's okay" Honoka said as Ryouta went home "Nagisa you shouldn't have ran here~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa started to fall


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5 losing hope

Nagisa gets up walking into Honoka's room and laying down on the bed "Nagisa what does he mean you shouldn't have ran here" Honoka asked "My parents beat me again this morning that's when I realized where Ryouta was so I ran here" Nagisa said wincing in pain "Nagisa! You shouldn't have done that" Honoka said with tears in her eyes "I said I would be fine and I am" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears

"No you're not~Mepo" Mepple said followed by "You got whipped just for being bisexual~Mepo" Mepple said "Mepple!!!!" Nagisa yelled "it's not that bad" Nagisa said "You said you would be fine last night" Honoka said she could feel her voice starting to crack "Honoka I am" Nagisa said lying a little bit "No you're not" Honoka said as she broke down in tears

"I'm fine just come lie down" Nagisa said as Honoka lies down on the bed "Now just calm down Honoka" Nagisa said rubbing Honoka's back "I'm going to stay here tonight okay" Nagisa said holding Honoka close to her unknowingly tears were streaming down her face

"Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said "I'm fine" Nagisa said wiping her tears as Honoka falls asleep "sweet dreams Honoka" Nagisa said kissing Honoka's cheek "Nagisa are you going to be okay~Mipo" Mipple said "No but as long as I'm with Honoka I feel safe" Nagisa said

'I'm hurting but I don't want anyone to know' Nagisa thought as Honoka woke up "Nagisa are you okay" Honoka asked "No but I feel safe when I'm with you" Nagisa said "I just need to get out of there but I can't leave Ryouta there with them" Nagisa said


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6 Finally together

"Honoka I'm home" Nagisa said walking to the bedroom "Nagisa Hi" Honoka said kissing Nagisa "You got home early today" Honoka said "yeah I'm going to see Ryouta" Nagisa said knowing Honoka doesn't want her to go "Why don't you just call him and have him come here" Honoka said "I have to go see him he said it was important" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said followed by "I'm coming with you" Honoka added

"Okay let's go" Nagisa said getting into the car with Honoka driving to her parents house and gets out of the car and walks to the door and freezes in front of the door "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said seeing her frozen at the door "Nagisa it will be okay" Honoka said holding Nagisa's hand as Nagisa knocks on the door and Rie opens the door "What are you doing here" Rie said in a disgusted tone "I'm here to see Ryouta" Nagisa said

"You're not allowed near him I'm calling the police" Rie said as she called the police within 15 minutes the police man was there "what seems to be the problem" the policeman asked "I'm here to see my brother" Nagisa said "I don't even know you" Rie said "I'll just call him let's go Honoka" Nagisa said walking away "Wait Nagisa" Ryouta said rushing outside "Hey Ryouta what did you want to tell me" Nagisa asked

"I have a girlfriend now and she's you know" Ryouta said "congrats Ryouta how many months" Nagisa asked "2 months" Ryouta said "That's great Ryouta" Honoka and Nagisa said "Ryouta get away from that stranger" Rie says pulling Ryouta away "Stop this is why she left" Ryouta said "And don't even think of coming to the hospital when the baby is born" Rie said

"I'll come back Ryouta see you later" Nagisa said walking back to the car with Honoka getting in the car with Honoka 'I felt like crying hearing what my mother said' Nagisa thought "Nagisa are you okay" Honoka asked as Nagisa shook her head saying no "Want to see Hikari" Honoka asked "Sure" Nagisa said looking at Ryouta "You can't decide who comes to the hospital" Ryouta said running inside to his room locking the door as he starts to pack

Nagisa starts to drive to Akane's shop and parks and gets out of the car and walk to a table and sits down with Honoka looking down "Nagisa Honoka" Hikari said "Hi Hikari" Honoka said as Nagisa waves "She got some good news and her mom said something that upset her" Honoka "Nagisa let's play~Popo" Porun said jumping on her lap "I don't feel like playing Porun" Nagisa whispers "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said "Nagisa picks up Porun and hands him to Hikari and gives Honoka the car keys and Mepple as she starts to walk away

"Nagisa! Wait" Honoka said as Nagisa turned around "Honoka I'm just going to go for a walk I'll be back later okay" Nagisa said "I want to come with you~Mepo" Mepple said "I just wanna to be alone right now" Nagisa said walking away as tears starts streaming down her face "Nagisa...she's hurting~Mepo" Mepple said "I know I can feel it" Honoka said as Ryouta finishes packing and unlocks the door and leaves the house leaving a note

Walking towards Nagisa's house as Nagisa looks up a sees Ryouta "Ryouta...did you run away again" Nagisa asked "No this time I left a note" Ryouta said looking at a Nagisa "Have you been crying" Ryouta asked "Yeah sometimes I can't help it when mom said that it just hurt" Nagisa said "I'm sorry" Ryouta said "I'll be fine" Nagisa said walking with Ryouta home as Honoka drives up "Nagisa Ryouta" Honoka said "You couldn't stay away" Nagisa said "We just wanted to make sure that you were okay" Hikari said "Everyone did" Honoka said as Nagisa and Ryouta got in the car "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple whispers "I'll be fine" Nagisa whispers back to Mepple

"We're here" Honoka said as everyone got out of the car and Nagisa grabs Mepple and walks inside "Hikari are you staying over" Honoka asked "Yeah" Hikari said "I'll set up the guest room and put clean sheets on your bed Ryouta" Honoka said "Okay" Hikari and Ryouta said "Let's play Nagisa~Popo" Porun said "What was that" Ryouta said "Go ahead and tell him" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said

"That was Porun" Nagisa said putting down Mepple as he transforms into his pixie form "I'm Mepple warrior of light~Mepo" Mepple said "Honoka I feel a dark presence~ Mipo" Mipple said "Nagisa I feel it too~Mepo" Mepple said "Transform~Popo" Porun said "I'm scared~Lulu" Lulun said jumping into Hikari's arms

"Nagisa" Honoka said "We haven't done this in a while" Nagisa said taking Honoka's hand "Duel Aurora wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of light Cure White" White said "We are Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White said "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black said "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said

"Give us the prism stones" Poizini said "come down Zakkena" Poizini said Black and White started fighting the zakkena "Luminous now" Black said "Luminous heartile action" Luminous said "Black thunder" Black said "White thunder" White said "Our beautiful souls" White said "Shall crush your evil heart" Black said "Precure marble screw Max" Black and White said


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7 the proposal

"It's been a really long time looks like we powered up" Black said looking at white "Yeah seems like the Marble Screw powered up even more than when we did it last time" White said as Black Luminous and her detransforms "What just happened" Ryouta asked "We fought Pozini again" Nagisa said walking inside "But I have a question how did we even transform" Honoka asked looking at Mepple and Mipple "We're still bonded together by a greater force that allows you to transform~Mipo" Mipple said "That's great" Nagisa said walking into the bedroom "She still upset~Mepo" Mepple said "Let's just give her some time Mepple" Honoka said "So what do you want for dinner" Honoka asked "Some stew and rice balls" Ryouta said "takoyaki!" Nagisa yells "Okay" Hikari said as she went to make the takoyaki "I wonder when my parents will stop treating me like a stranger" Nagisa said looking at the ceiling as Honoka made the stew and Rice balls after 30 minutes dinner was ready

"Nagisa Dinner" Honoka said but Nagisa didn't hear her "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said Nagisa didn't hear "Nagisa" Ryouta and Honoka said walking in seeing tears streaming down Nagisa's face "Ryouta why don't you bring the food in here" Honoka said as Ryouta went to get the food "Nagisa" Honoka said hugging Nagisa "Honoka..." Nagisa said wiping her tears and getting up walking to the table and sits down "Ryouta you can just bring the food to the table" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta said as he brought Nagisa's food to the table "Let's eat" Honoka said as everyone started eating except for Nagisa "Nagisa are you not going to eat " Ryouta asked looking at the amount of food still on the plate "I'm fine I'm just not hungry anymore" Nagisa said pushing the plate of food away "Nagisa she always eats" Honoka whispers to Ryouta as Nagisa gets up and showers and gets in her night clothes and lays on the bed "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said running to the bed room and jumping on the bed into Nagisa's arms "Mepple..." Nagisa said hugging Mepple slowly falling asleep

The next day Nagisa wakes up early and heads to the jewelry store to look for a engagement ring "where are we going~Mepo" Mepple asked "To the jewelry store but first I'm going to feed you" Nagisa said putting in the chef card and waving her hand and turning Mepple's cover around and Mepple eats and she puts Mepple in her pocket and walks into the jewelry store "Hello how many I help you" a worker asked "I'm here to buy an engagement ring" Nagisa said "Oh well what kind of ring were you looking for" The worker asked "I was hoping to find a engagement ring with a diamond on it" Nagisa said "Oh let me get some to show you" The worker said walking to get the engagement rings with diamonds on it and comes out with them and Nagisa looks at them and picks one out "This one" Nagisa said pointing at the one with the beautiful diamond "Okay that would be $250" the worker said as Nagisa hands her the money and the worker put the ring in a black box to hold it in and hands it to Nagisa and Nagisa puts it in her pocket where Mepple is and goes back home "I'm back" Nagisa said walking inside "Nagisa where did you go" Honoka asked "To get something" Nagisa said smiling "What did you get" Ryouta asked "I have 4 tickets to the amusement park" Nagisa said "but that's not the surprise" Well let's go" Nagisa said getting in the car as Honoka Hikari and Ryouta gets in the car as Nagisa drives to the amusement park "What's the surprise" Honoka asked "don't worry you'll find out" Nagisa said as she parked the car and got out as Honoka Hikari and Ryouta got out "let's go to the fairest wheel first" Nagisa said locking the car as they entered the park and walks to the fairest wheel and Honoka and Nagisa gets in to one and Hikari and Ryouta gets into the other one "Nagisa what's the surprise" Honoka asked

Nagisa knelt on one knee "Honoka Yukishiro will you marry me" Nagisa asked holding out the ring "Yes Yes Yes of course I'll marry you Nagisa" Honoka said as she kisses Nagisa and Nagisa puts the ring on Honoka's ring finger and gets off the fairest wheel as Ryouta and Hikari gets off the fairest wheel "What happened Honoka you look so happy" Hikari said "I proposed to her" Nagisa said smiling "Congratulations" Hikari and Ryouta said as they walked towards a rollercoaster and Hikari and Ryouta stay back "When are you going to tell her" Hikari asked "We'll just wait to tell her Hikari" Ryouta said "Okay Ryouta" Hikari said walking towards Nagisa and Honoka with Ryouta "Hikari Ryouta what were you guys talking about" Nagisa asked "Nothing" Ryouta said as Hikari glares at Ryouta "Hikari what's on your mind" Honoka asked "Oh nothing much" Hikari said "Okay Honoka let's get the food" Nagisa said walking up the stairs with Honoka "Ryouta when they get back we're telling them okay" Hikari said "Okay" Ryouta said as Nagisa and Honoka came back with the food "Hikari wants me to tell you guys" Ryouta said "Okay go ahead" Nagisa said "Hikari is my girlfriend" Ryouta said "Which means Hikari is the mother" Nagisa said

"Should we tell him" Honoka said "Did we not tell him" Nagisa said "I was waiting to tell him" Hikari said "Tell me what" Ryouta said "The Queen from the garden of rainbows Hikari is the queen's life" Nagisa said "So Hikari is a queen" Ryouta said "Her life anyway so yeah" Nagisa said "well thank you for telling me" Ryouta said "You deserve to know" Hikari said as she kisses Ryouta on the cheek "Back to you guys when is the wedding going to be" Hikari asked "Well I'm going to let Honoka decide" Nagisa said "What about M-" Ryouta starts to say but Hikari covers his mouth "Let's not talk about it Ryouta I'll figure it out later" Nagisa said "Nagisa do you want to invite them" Ryouta whispers in Nagisa's ear "I want them there but I don't think they would come" Nagisa said

"You still have lots of people who care about you" Honoka said "Yeah" Ryouta said "I still wish they would come even if they hate me I still want them to come" Nagisa said "Let's just eat" Nagisa said holding back her tears as she starts to eat and Honoka Hikari and Ryouta starts to eat as well "That was good" Nagisa said "Yeah" Honoka said Nagisa looks at the food still in her plate "Nagisa i'm hungry~Mepo" Mepple said "we should feed them" Honoka said as she got out the card and inserted it at the top Nagisa and Hikari did the same thing and Mepple Mipple Porun Lulun and they ate "Thank you~Mepo,Mipo,Popo,Lulu" Porun Lulun Mepple and Mipple said "lets go guys" Nagisa said and 30 minutes later they get back home


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8 Planning the wedding

Nagisa Honoka Hikari and Ryouta walks inside Nagisa quickly walks to the bedroom and sits on the bed as tears stream down her face "Nagisa..." Honoka said walking in hugging Nagisa "I'm just upset I'll be fine Honoka" Nagisa said "I'm worried about you Nagisa" Honoka said wiping Nagisa's tears "I'll be fine you let me stay with you for a long time but I want to make sure you're okay" Nagisa said looking at Honoka " I did this to make you feel better Honoka and because I love you and I want to marry you" Nagisa said "I know how hard your grandmother's death was for you" Nagisa said

"I wish she was here she would be so happy but I know she's in a better place" Honoka said as tears form in her eyes "I know but you haven't planned the funeral" Nagisa said "I can't it's too soon" Honoka said crying "Okay" Nagisa said as she wipes Honoka's tears "How about we plan the wedding" Nagisa said "Okay b-" Honoka started but was cut off by Nagisa "Don't worry about me we're planning the wedding and that's final" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said "Now flowers what kind do you want Honoka" Nagisa asked "Roses" Honoka said "Roses it is" Nagisa said "What kind of cake do you want" Nagisa asked "A 3 tier Chocolate Cake" Honoka said they go through the rest and finish the list "We're done" Honoka said "Yeah it took 3 hours but we're done" Nagisa said

"Is this why you haven't been in her room since she died" Nagisa said "I didn't have the strength to go in" Honoka said "Would it help if I went in with you Honoka" Nagisa asked "Yes" Honoka said "Okay then let's go" Nagisa said getting up "Honoka let's go" Nagisa said holding Honoka's hand walking to Honoka's grandmother's bedroom "Nagisa..." Honoka said holding her hand tightly "I'll be here the entire time" Nagisa said as they walked into the room Honoka looks around the room and breaks down in tears "Nagisa..." Honoka said as her voice was cracking Nagisa hugs Honoka and Ryouta and Hikari peeks their heads into the room "Honoka are you sure you don't want to plan the funeral" Nagisa asked "Can I be alone for a few minutes" Honoka asked "Okay" Nagisa said as she walks out of the room and sees Hikari and Ryouta "Were you guys spying on us" Nagisa asked "We were worried about Honoka" Hikari said "I'm worried about her too she's been putting this off for two weeks now" Nagisa said looking in the room

"Nagisa is Honoka going to be okay" Hikari and Ryouta asked "Well I really didn't want to leave her alone but she wanted to be alone and plus Mipple is with her" Nagisa said "Don't worry she will be fine~Mepo" Mepple said "Hikari no fighting" Nagisa said "What no fighting but what if you need my help" Hikari asked "We'll manage we need to make sure you and the baby are okay" Nagisa said "But what if you guys can't" Hikari asked "The good thing is that they can't get the guardian" Nagisa said "We will be fine Hikari I promise" Nagisa said walking back into the room "Honoka what do you want to do" Nagisa asked "I'm ready to start planning the funeral" Honoka said as tears were streaming down her face "Okay we will help you" Nagisa said as there was a knock on the door "Nagisa open up!!! We know you're in there" Takashi yelled "they found me" Ryouta said "Honoka I'll be back" Nagisa said as she walked to the door "We know Ryouta is there" Rie said as Nagisa opens the door "You made him leave" Rie said getting the whip out "Maybe he wanted to come here because you never let him see me" Nagisa said knowing what would happen next as Rie started whipping Nagisa "Stop!!! Just stop" Ryouta said "Ryouta I'll be fine...Ahhhhhhh" Nagisa screams

"No you won't" Rie said as she continues whipping Nagisa "Stop" Honoka yelled running in front of Nagisa "No Honoka" Nagisa yelled "Stop!"Nagisa said "I won't see Ryouta again okay I'll stay away from him just stop hurting Honoka" Nagisa said "Ryouta go back with them okay" Nagisa said as Rie stopped whipping Honoka and Nagisa helps Honoka up and puts her in the bedroom and lays her on the bed and walks back out "I don't want to go back with them" Ryouta said "It's only for a few hours Ryouta just until I can get you out of there and then you can come back okay just go with them" Nagisa said "I promise you will come back" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta said as he kisses Hikari and goes back with his parents and they leave

Nagisa goes into the bedroom "Are you okay Honoka" Nagisa said "Yes I'm fine" Honoka said "I need to get Ryouta out of there I'll be back" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka and runs to the car and drives to children protective services and walks inside the building "I need to get my brother back please help me" Nagisa said "What is the situation" The receptionist asked "My parents have been whipping me ever since I came out to them and they won't let me see my brother he came to my girlfriend's house to stay but they took him and I'm worried that they might do something to him" Nagisa said "What are you trying to do" The receptionist asked "I have all the papers filled out so he can live with me and my girlfriend" Nagisa said hand the lady the papers "Everything seems to be in order" The receptionist said "So I can take him with me" Nagisa said "Yes I just need your name and your brother's name" The receptionist said

"My name is Nagisa Misumi and my brother's name is Ryouta Misumi" Nagisa said as the lady wrote it down and gave it the official stamp "You are now your brother's legal guardian" The receptionist said handing Nagisa the paper and Nagisa runs to her car and drives to her parents house and knocks on the door and Takashi answers the door "What are you doing here" Takashi said looking disgusted "I'm Ryouta's legal guardian now" Nagisa said showing her dad the paper "Ryouta come on let's go" Nagisa said as Ryouta walked out and got in the car and Nagisa got in the car and drives home and gets out of the car and walks inside "You're back" Honoka and Hikari said "Yes we are" Nagisa said


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9 getting ready for the baby

7 months later Nagisa and Honoka wakes up " Good morning Honoka" Nagisa said getting up "We should probably make breakfast before Hikari wakes up" Nagisa said "Yeah we want the baby to be healthy" Honoka said getting up and walking to the kitchen with Nagisa "Good Morning Ryouta" Nagisa said "What are you making" Honoka asked "I'm making breakfast" Ryouta said "Okay the baby is due any day now" Nagisa said "Yes she is" Hikari said walking in and sitting down "So what's for breakfast" Hikari asked "We have eggs and bacon" Ryouta said as he put the eggs and bacon on four plates and handed one to Hikari Nagisa and Honoka "Let eat" Nagisa said as she Honoka Hikari and Ryouta ate the food "The food was great Ryouta" Nagisa said as she and Honoka got up and went into the bedroom and got dressed and Ryouta and Hikari got dressed "Any day now" Hikari said "and I can't wait for that day" Ryouta said kissing Hikari

Nagisa and Honoka walks out of the room and Ryouta and Hikari walks out of the room "So Hikari want do you want to do" Nagisa asked "Have a baby" Hikari said "Any day" Honoka said "lets just enjoy the beautiful weather outside" Nagisa said as they went outside and sat on the porch "Give me the prism stones" Pozini said as she appeared out of nowhere "Nagisa" Honoka said standing up "Yeah let's do it"Nagisa said standing up as she holds Honoka's hand "Duel Auroua Wave" Honoka and Nagisa said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We are Pretty Cure" Black and White said " Evil beings of darkness" White said "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black said "Zakkena" Pozini said Black and White starts fighting "Why aren't you transformed" Pozini said as she started to charge at Hikari "Hikari" Black and White said "Black go" White said as Black tries to leave but the Zakkena stops her

"Transform~Popo" Porun said "Hikari Transform the light will repelle her back" Black and White said "Luminous Shining Stream" Hikari said "Sparking life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said as Pozini gets closer to her "White let's do it" Black said "Okay" White said "Black thunder" Black said "White thunder" White said "Our beautiful souls" White said "Shall crush your evil heart" Black said "Precure Marble Screw Max" Black and White said as the Zakkena disappers black and white goes over to Luminous "Luminous Heartlie action" Luminous said as rainbows freeze Pozini and a surge of energy goes forward to Black and White "Rising Courage" Black said "Overflowing hope" White said "With the embrace of sparkling light" Luminous said "Extreme" Black and White said " Luminario" Luminous said as Pozini went back to the dark zone as Black White and Luminous detransformed as Hikari's water broke "You guys I think the baby's coming" Hikari said "We need to get you to a hospital now" Nagisa said as they got Hikari in the car and drove to the hospital Ryouta got out of the car and ran into the hospital

"My girlfriend is having a baby" Ryouta told the nurse and the nurse came out to the car with a wheelchair and Nagisa helped Hikari on the wheel chair and the nurse takes her into the hospital into the delivery room and Ryouta puts her on the table and after parking the car Nagisa and Honoka goes into the hospital "My friend is having a baby" Nagisa said "Name" the receptionist asked "Hikari Kujou" Nagisa said "Your names" the receptionist asked "Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro" Nagisa said "We can only let family members in" the receptionist said "We are family my brother is the father" Nagisa said "Okay they are in room 149" the receptionist said "Oh and don't let Rie and Takashi Misumi in" Nagisa said as she and Honoka went to room 149 and went in the room "now give me two big pushes" the doctor said as Hikari does two more big pushes "okay now one more push" the doctor said and Hikari does one more push and delivers a baby girl " What are you going to name her" Nagisa asked "we got in" Rie said "what are you guys doing here" Ryouta asked "leave now" Nagisa said "please leave" Hikari said "fine" Rie said walking out with Takashi "so Hikari what are you going to name her Nagisa asked "We are going to name her Hoshi Misumi" Hikari said "that's the perfect name" Nagisa said

After a few days they take Hoshi home "is everything ready" Nagisa asked over the phone "Yeah everything is ready" Honoka said over the phone "okay we're here" Nagisa said hanging up the phone and getting out of the car and Ryouta and Hikari gets out of the car holding Hoshi and walking inside "Welcome home" Honoka Mepple and Mipple said as Hikari walks to the bedroom and puts Hoshi in her crib and walks back out "So when is the wedding" Hikari asked "We do have everything ready except for the dresses" Honoka said "So dress shopping tomorrow" Hikari asked "Yes" Nagisa said as she heard a knock on the door and goes to the door and opens the door "We want to see the baby" Rie said "No" Ryouta said "Let us see our granddaughter" Takashi said "You're not going anywhere near her" Nagisa said "Do you really think after what you put me and Ryouta through we would let you see the baby" Nagisa said "let us see her" Rie said "No maybe when you start acting like real parents" Nagisa said "How can we when we have a bisexual daughter" Rie and Takashi said "You need to leave now" Ryouta and Honoka said as Nagisa went into the bedroom "Nagisa..." Honoka said followed by "How could you say that you're daughter is the reason you're not good parents" Honoka said "Well if she was normal like Ryouta we wouldn't have a problem" Takashi said "She is normal you guys whipped her just for seeing me when she came out to us and now you're treating her like a stranger just leave because as far as I'm concerned you have no more children you drove Nagisa away and you drove me away too I hope you're happy now leave" Ryouta said as Rie and Takashi left "Ryouta...Are you okay" Hikari asked "Yeah I'm fine but I'm not sure Nagisa is Honoka you should check on her" Ryouta said hearing faint crying from the bedroom Nagisa is in as Honoka walks into the bedroom and sat next to Nagisa hugging her "Can I be alone please Honoka" Nagisa said as she could feel her voice cracking "Okay" Honoka said as Nagisa handed her Mepple and Honoka walked out of the bedroom "Honoka take me back~Mepo" Mepple said "Nagisa what's to be alone Mepple I hate to leave her alone in tears" Honoka said as she

"But she wanted to be alone trust me I really didn't want to leave her but she wanted to be alone Mepple" Honoka said "Don't worry Nagisa will be okay she just needs time" Ryouta said Nagisa got up and closed the door and locks it so she wouldn't wake up Hoshi and she breaks down in tears and Honoka feels her sadness "Nagisa..."Honoka said as she went back to the room and tries to go in but it's locked "Nagisa please open the door" Honoka said Nagisa keeps crying and Honoka sits by the door "I'll be here when you're ready to talk" Honoka said "Nagisa always tries to keep a smile on her face but when she hears them blaming her she just wants to cry" Ryouta said walking up to Honoka "Yeah Nagisa will be okay" Hikari said walking up to Honoka "I haven't told you guys this but Nagisa tried to harm herself once because of what happened" Honoka said crying "I stopped her but what if she tries to do it again" Honoka said as her voice was cracking "She won't do it she won't" Ryouta said "she can't" Ryouta whispered to himself as Nagisa unlocks the door and opens it "I won't" Nagisa said "I promise I won't" Nagisa said "I'm just a little upset" Nagisa said as she hugs Honoka "I'm sorry for shutting you out please don't cry" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears "I'm sorry for doing that I know you were worried and I know you were worried about your grandmother at that time too" Nagisa said "Her grandmother what happened to her grandmother" Ryouta asked "Did we not tell him" Nagisa said "Honoka Grandmother died shortly after I left home a few days after I left her grandmother got sick and a week later she died" Nagisa said as tears steam down Honoka's face " Honoka I'm so sorry" Ryouta said "there was nothing more we could do" Honoka said as her voice was cracking "But what if there was more that could be done to save her" Honoka said "What if the doctors didn't do everything they could do" Honoka said breathing heavily

"It's happening again~ Mipo" Mipple said "Honoka look at me" Nagisa said as Honoka looked at Nagisa "Calm down the doctors did everything they could do to save her" Nagisa said "how do you know" Honoka asked still breathing heavily "Honoka I knew you would do this so I asked the doctors if there was anything else that they could do to save her and they said that they would do everything but in the end she died and now she's at peace and I know she would want you to be happy okay so please smile for her" Nagisa said hugging Honoka "You did that for me Nagisa" Honoka said "you were worried so I wanted to make sure they did everything they could" Nagisa said as she has a bad thought "I just had a bad thought what if they try and steal Hoshi" Nagisa said "they wouldn't do that would they" Hikari said "They might" Ryouta said "Let's check on her" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears as she helps Honoka up and they all go to Hoshi only to see that she's not in the crib "No..." Hikari said as she starts crying and Ryouta hugs Hikari "I'm going to kill them" Nagisa said "This goes be on anything that has to do with me and Ryouta" Nagisa said walking outside "Nagisa stop" Honoka said grabbing Nagisa's hand "Honoka please let me go" Nagisa said "Just calm down" Honoka said "They took a baby from her mother and father and I am calm" Nagisa said walking outside and getting in the car "I'm coming with you" Honoka said getting in the car "So are we" Ryouta said getting in the car with Hikari and in 5 minutes they get to Rie's and Takashi's house and they get out of the car and knocks on the door and Rie answers the door "Where is my daughter" Ryouta said "I don't know what you're talking about" Rie said lying "Where is our daughter" Hikari said as she could feel her voice cracking "Give Hoshi back Now before you regret it" Nagisa said "You have no right to take her" Honoka said "We'll never give her back" Rie said "Honoka" Nagisa said "okay" Honoka said "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We are Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White said "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black said "Luminous shining stream" Luminous said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said "Give me back my daughter" Luminous said "Please I just want my daughter back" Luminous said "No" Rie said "Luminous heartlie action" Luminous said as Rie freezes "Ryouta go now" Black said as Ryouta runs inside and gets Hoshi and runs out and gets in the car as Black White and Luminous detransforms and gets in the car and drives home


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10 getting ready for the wedding

Honoka Nagisa Hikari and Ryouta holding Hoshi goes inside "Nagisa I'll be in my grandmother's room" Honoka said handing Nagisa Mipple and walking into her grandmother's room and closes the door and sits on the floor "I'm worried about Honoka~Mipo"Mipple said as Honoka cries softly "You and me both Mipple" Nagisa said "Grandma I don't know if you can hear me but I miss you but I know y-" Honoka started but broke down into tears as Nagsia loses her balance for a few seconds " Honoka..." Nagisa said "Nagisa are you okay" Ryouta asked "yeah" Nagisa said walking towards Honoka's grandmother's room and walks in as she hugs Honoka "Nagisa..." Honoka said "Don't come in here alone I would have come with you if I knew you were going to break down" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears but tears kept streaming down Honoka's face "I know but I wanted to be alone?" Honoka said as she could feel her voice cracking

"Honoka you're hurting I can feel it" Nagisa said "What did you want to do in here" Nagisa asked "I wanted to talk to my grandmother" Honoka said as tears stream down her face "Well what did you want to say" Nagisa asked "I wanted to tell her about what has been happening like our engagement and Hoshi" Honoka said as tears stream down her face "Do you want me to tell her" Nagisa asked Honoka nods "Honoka wanted you to know that we got engaged and my brother and Hikari had a baby girl named Hoshi " Nagisa said as a single tear streams down her face "Thank you for letting me stay here with you and Honoka" Nagisa said as Honoka kept crying "Thank you Nagisa" Honoka said as her voice started to crack

"You're welcome" Nagisa said wiping her tear and then wiping Honoka's tears "will you be okay" Nagisa asked "Yes I will be how about tomorrow we get dresses for our wedding" Okay but we can't see each other in the dress" Nagisa said "okay" Honoka said

The next day everyone wakes up and gets dressed "two more days until we're married" Honoka said kissing Nagisa "Yes two more days" Nagisa said as she and Honoka walks to the car "I'm driving Nagisa" Ryouta said as he got in the drivers seat "Okay" Nagisa said getting in the back seat with Honoka as Hikari hand Hoshi to Nagisa and Nagisa holds Hoshi and they drive to the dress shop and they get out of the car and goes inside "Hello how may I help you" the employee asked "We would like to try on wedding dresses " Nagisa said "Okay come this way" the employee said as Nagisa and Honoka followed her "Okay Honoka and I don't want to see each other in our wedding dress so we're coming out one at a time" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta and Hikari said Nagisa comes out in a perfect wedding dress "It's beautiful Nagisa" Hikari said "You look perfect" Ryouta said as Nagisa goes back behind the curtain and Honoka comes out wearing the perfect wedding dress "Honoka you look beautiful" Hikari said "It's absolutely fabulous" Ryouta said as Honoka went back behind the curtain and she and Nagisa got changed and walked out with the dresses in two seprarte dress bags they pay for the dresses and gets in the car and goes home

The day before the wedding Nagisa and Honoka wakes up "Tomorrow we get married" Honoka said "Yes we do but tonight I will be staying with Akane" Nagisa said "we don't want any bad luck" Nagisa said "How did you guys get the invitations to the others" Nagisa asked looking at Mepple Mipple Porun and Lulun "We had a meeting so we just gave it to their pixies" Mepple said "they should be here soon" Mipple said as they hear a knock on the door and Ryouta and Hikari answers the door "Miyuki" Hikari said "Hey Hikari" Miyuki Akane Yayoi Nao and Reika said "Hey guys" Honoka said as she and Nagisa walked out "Congratulations" Miyuki said "Miyuki made us leave without breakfast" Nao said "Hey guys" Hana said "She's been complaining since we woke up" Akane said as everyone arrives "Guys this is my little brother Ryouta" Nagisa said "Nice to meet you" they said

"Move out of the way" Takashi said pushing everyone out of the way "You pulled this on us so we're punishing you and Ryouta" Rie said as she showed them the paper and Nagisa Honoka Hikari and Ryouta reads it "No I'm not giving you my baby" Hikari said "You have the nerve to show us this after you stole her from this house you guys are unfit parents, not Hikari and Ryouta" Nagisa said "How about I take a look at that to see if it's real" Reika said looking at the paper "You guys it's real" Reika said "No way I'm giving my daughter to you guys after what you did to Nagisa making her leave you don't even know what she did to herself because of you guys and now you want to take my daughter no way I don't care if you call the police I'm not giving Hoshi to you" Ryouta said "You know the way out" Nagisa said "wait what did Nagisa do to herself" Miyuki asked "She tried to harm herself" Honoka whispers to Miyuki "We're not leaving without her" Rie said "Wait are you doing this because they're living with us" Nagisa asked "Yes" Takashi said "What if they stay with Akane" Nagisa said "Will you forget about this and let them keep Hoshi" Nagisa added

"Yes but you have to agree not to see them" Takashi said "Nagisa don't do it" Ryouta said "I'm doing this for you Hikari and Hoshi so they don't take her" Nagisa said followed by "I agree" Nagisa said "But just know this if you don't keep your promise I will tell the police what you did to me and how you stole a baby" Nagisa said "One more thing they can't come to the wedding" Rie said "I'm not missing my sister's wedding" Ryouta said "Something bad always happens when we all are together" Nagisa whispers to Ryouta "We are coming that's final" Hikari said "then say goodbye to Hoshi" Rie said "We're not missing Nagisa's and Honoka's wedding" Hikari and Ryouta said "Give me the prism stones" Poizini said "We don't have time for you" Nagisa said as she holds Honoka hand

"Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We are Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White said "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black said "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said "Rising courage" Black said "Overflowing Hope" White said "embrace in the sparkling light" Luminous said "Extreme" Black and White said "Luminaico" Luminous said as Poizini teleports back to the dark zone "I'm done with you guys you try to ruin Ryouta's and my life just because I'm bisexual and he doesn't have a problem with it" Nagisa said "I had enough of you" Rie said pulling out the the whip "does she just bring that everywhere" Ichika asked as Rie starts whipping Nagisa "Stop" Ryouta yells as Nagisa screams and faints and Rie keeps whipping her "Stop" Honoka said "She needs to be punished" Rie said as she keeps whipping Nagisa "Just stop she fainted please stop" Ryouta said "you won already we're not going to stay here anymore we're not going get to see each other again because she put Hikari and my feelings before her own so just stop please just stop she's getting married tomorrow just stop hurting her please" Ryouta said

"If you keep doing this she's going to die" Honoka said crying "Does it look like I care" Rie and Takashi said as Rie kept whipping Nagisa "Precure smile charge" Akane and Nao said "The brilliant sun hot blooded power Cure Sunny" Sunny said "Intense courage straight up bout Cure March" March said as she grabs the whip away from Rie and hands it to Sunny and Sunny burns the whip as she and March detransforms "You should leave now my parents would never treat me that way" Nao said "You guys are terrible parents separating Nagisa and Ryouta from seeing each other" Akane said " I feel like I'm going to be sick" Honoka said getting up and running inside to the bathroom as she throws up and Nagisa wakes up as she tries to get up but can't as Honoka comes back out "I'm sorry for being so reckless" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears as she gets up "See i'm fine nothing to worry about" Nagisa said trying not to feel the pain in her stomach "Just so we're clear you're not allowed near my son or my granddaughter" Rie said looking at Nagisa "Don't forget one little thing you're not his legal guardian I am" Nagisa said whining in pain "Nagisa what's wrong" Honoka asked "Nothing I'm fine don't worry" Nagisa said "So you have no right to separate Ryouta and I and you have no right to take their baby" Nagisa said as she looks at them "Now leave before I call the police and get you arrested for assulting me" Nagisa said

"No, we're not leaving" Rie said looking at Nagisa as Nagisa calls the police and in 15 minutes the police got to the house "What seems to the problem here" the policeman said looking at Nagisa "My mother assaulted me for standing up to her she is trying to take away my brother's daughter because he lives with me and frankly I think that Hoshi shouldn't be in a house where parents don't care about their children feels" Nagisa said followed by "My whole life they cared about me until I came out to them as bisexual and now it affecting my brother's life they wouldn't let me near him the only way we could talk is through the phone they didn't even let him come to my college graduation and now they are coming here whipping me because I want to be with my brother how is that fair" Nagisa said "Who is his legal guardian" the policeman asked " I am" Nagisa said " Is there indication that you were whipped" the policeman asked as Nagisa showed him the brusies "That's ridculous we would never hurt our daughter" Rie and Takashi said "Yes you did everyone saw you do this to me you can't hide that you abused me" Nagisa said "You two are under arrest for child abuse" the policeman said handcuffing Rie and Takashi and taking them to jail as Nagisa fainted "Nagisa!!" Honoka screamed as she tried to wake up Nagisa

"Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said not a feeling connection to Nagisa any more "Sayaa does she have a pulse" Honoka asked hoping the answer was yes " Honoka I'm sorry" Sayaa said as Honoka heard the answer her heart broke and she broke down into tears "They did this" Ryouta said in a low voice 'we were going to get married tomorrow and now I will never hear her voice again' Honoka thought "Can I be alone" Honoka asked "of course" Akane said as everyone left except for Hikari and Ryouta they went inside and left Honoka as she was crying over Nagisa's body "Why did this have to happen" Honoka screamed " Miyuki we shouldn't be spying" Akane said "We aren't spying we're making sure that Honoka is going to be okay" Hana said to Akane "Nagisa one last time" Honoka said as she held Nagisa's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Honoka said as nothing happened as Honoka looked in Nagisa pocket and took out the knife she had in there "Stop Honoka this isn't the way" Akane said "this is the way" Honoka said about to stab herself but puts the knife back in Nagisa's pocket and finds a note and reads it "Just incase something happens I Nagisa Musimi take you Honoka Yurishrio to be my wife to have and to hold till death do us part" Honoka said "she knew that they would come she knew she couldn't survive if they whipped her again she said she was okay she didn't want me to worry" Honoka said


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11 the wedding

"Nagisa!!!~Mepo" Mepple said in his cell phone form crying "She did this for me she didn't tell us because she knew I would be worried" Honoka said "Honoka it's going to be okay" Miyuki said "Nagisa is gone" Honoka said as another note fell out of Nagisa's pocket and Honoka reads it as a ring falls on the ground and she picks it up " Just in case I don't make it to tomorrow say the words Honoka" Honoka said getting the ring "I Honoka Yurishiro take you Nagisa Misumi to have and to hold till death do us part" Honoka said putting the ring on Nagisa's finger as she looks back at the letter and reads the rest of it "I'm sorry for not telling you how badly I was hurt somedays I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I got whipped again so I just didn't I'm sorry I'm not there for you Honoka but all our friends are so please keep smiling for me I really don't like it when you're sad and Mepple take care of her for me now if I write anymore I'm going to start crying but I'm still writing Honoka don't forget even when I'm gone we are connected through Mepple and Mipple no matter what we will be connected I really don't want to wake you I'm writing this while you're asleep you know what I'm going to say now so there's no point in writing it everyone take care of Honoka for me and what ever you do don't leave her alone tell Ryouta and Hikari never stop loving each other and if my parents come back just don't let them do anything Honoka I love you" Honoka said tears streaming down her face as Nagisa woke up "I'm sorry for making you cry" Nagisa said wiping Honoka's tears "Nagisa" Honoka said hugging Nagisa "Did you read my notes" Nagisa asked "Yes I did" Honoka said as Nagisa looked at her finger and took off the ring "So let's get married" Nagisa said "Yeah let's get married" Honoka said standing up as Nagisa stood up "I feel sick" Honoka said holding her stomach "are you okay maybe we should go to the doctor" Nagisa said "I'm fine" Honoka said after a few hours they got ready for the rehersal dinner and Nagisa went back with Akane and went to sleep

The next day Nagisa and Honoka woke up and got ready and went to the church and got ready for the wedding a few hours later it was time for the wedding and Nagisa comes in first escorted by Ryouta and then she stood under the arch and then after a few minutes Honoka comes in escorted by her father and then she stood under the arch "We are gathered here today to witness the binding of two souls" the priest said "I believe the the two of you have written your own vows" the priest said "Honoka Yurishiro from the day we first met at the amusement park I knew I had feelings for you and no matter what happens we will always be connected by our beautiful souls" Nagisa said "Nagisa Misumi from the day we first met I knew you were going to be there for me no matter what and you have been when my grandmother was sick you made sure that the doctors did everything to help her and I know in my heart that we will always be connected" Honoka said "Do you Nagisa Misumi take Honoka Yurishiro to have and to hold till death do you part" The priest said "I do" Nagisa said as she puts the ring on Honoka's finger " Do you Honoka Yurishiro take Nagisa Misumi to have and to hold till death do you part" The priest said "I do" Honoka said as she puts the ring on Nagisa's finger "By the power invested in me I now pronoce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said as Nagisa and Honoka kissed each other and walked out

The next day Honoka and Nagisa wakes up as Honoka runs into the bathroom and throws up and walks back into the bedroom "Honoka I'm taking you to the hospital" Nagisa said getting up and gets dressed "Nagisa it's nothing really" Honoka said "please for me let's go to the hospital" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said as she got dressed and they went to the car got in and drove to the hospital and went into the room "How may I help you" the doctor asked "My wife is sick" Nagisa said "Okay let's run some test and see what's the problem is" The doctor said "Okay" Nagisa and Honoka said after they do the tests the doctor comes back with the results "You're Pregnant" The doctor said "I am?" Honoka said "She is well that would explain the throwing up" Nagisa said "Yep the test confirms it" The doctor said as Nagisa and Honoka went to the car and drove home and went into the bedroom "Should we tell everyone the good news" Nagisa asked "Definitely" Honoka said walking out and walking to the kitchen

"Good morning did you guys just wake up" Ryouta asked "No but we just got back from the hospital" Nagisa said "Hospital why" Miyuki asked "I'm Pregnant" Honoka said "That's great news" Everyone said "Yes it is and I'm hungry so breakfast" Nagisa said "Okay but are you going to t-" Ryouta starts but Hikari covers his mouth "No I'm not" Nagisa said "B-" Ryouta starts but gets interrupted by Hikari "Let's eat" Hikari said "Yeah" Nagisa said as everyone eats "But what if t-" Ryouta starts but Hikari covers his mouth "let's not talk about that Ryouta okay" Nagisa said even though in her mind she was thinking about her parents stealing the baby "Okay" Ryouta said "So what do you guys want to do today" Nagisa asked "How about we see the cherry blossoms" Miri said "Yeah let's do that" Honoka said as they went to see the cherry blossoms "They are so beautiful this year" Saki said "Very beautiful" Nagisa said still thinking about if her parents try to steal her baby and spaces out "So how about we have a pinic" Ichika said "Yeah let's have a pinic" Honoka said looking at Nagisa "Yeah let's have a pinic" Hikari said "So Nagisa how does it feel to know that your having a baby girl or baby boy" Nozomi asked and Nagisa doesn't hear her "Nagisa" Honoka said and Nagisa snaps out of it "Huh..It feels great to know right Honoka" Nagisa says "Right but why did you space out" Honoka said "It's nothing" Nagisa said knowing Honoka wouldn't belevie her said it anyway "We will take later Nagisa" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said

When they got back home they said goodbye to their friends and Nagisa and Honoka went to their room and Nagisa sat on the bed "Do we have to talk" Nagisa asked "Yes we do Nagisa" Honoka said "Why did you space out today" Honoka asked "I was thinking about if my parents would try and steal our baby" Nagisa said "They won't" Honoka said kissing Nagisa "Okay" Nagisa said hugging Honoka as Nagisa lays down on the bed "Tired" Nagisa asked "No I'm not" Honoka said laying down "are you sure you're not tired" Nagisa asked "I'm sure" Honoka said snuggling up on Nagisa "I just wanted to lay next to you" Honoka said "I love you" Nagisa said "I love you too" Honoka said


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12 Unsafe

The next day Nagisa and Honoka woke up "Good morning Nagisa" Honoka said "Good morning Honoka" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka "Want to stay in bed for a while" Honoka said hugging Nagisa "Okay let's stay in bed for a while" Nagisa said yawning "Nagisa did you get any sleep last night" Honoka asked "Just 2 or 3 hours of sleep" Nagisa said yawning again "Nagisa why didn't you sleep last night" Honoka asked "I'm fine really" Nagisa said getting up and getting dressed "Nagisa Honoka hurry up" Hikari said "Coming" Nagisa said walking out of the bed room with Honoka "Nagisa did you get any sleep last night" Nao asked "Yeah like 2 or 3 hours" Nagisa said yawning "come on let's go" Nagisa said as she walks out the door stops "wait I forgot something" Nagisa said as she goes back inside "keep it in don't let it out" Nagisa whispers "Nagisa~Mepo Don't let what out~Mepo" Mepple said "My feelings" Nagisa said as she walks back outside "Okay now we can go" Nagisa said

"Nagisa is hiding her f-"Mepple started but Nagisa covers his mouth "Next time I won't take you with me" Nagisa said walking away "Nagisa stop" Honoka said as Nagisa stops "Come on let's go" Nagisa said "No everyone else will go but you and I aren't going anywhere until you tell me what Mepple was trying to say" Honoka said as Nagisa took Honoka's hand and took her inside to her grandmother's room "You haven't been in here since before our wedding" Nagisa said "I just haven't been able to it's too hard" Honoka said "why did you bring me in here" Honoka asked "Because I still haven't helped you get through it you cry whenever you think about your grandmother so I'm still going to help you get through her death" Nagisa said "Wait no we're here to talk about you"Honoka said "Fine I'm hiding my feelings but not about you I'm hiding my feelings about my parents okay I told you let's go" Nagisa said walking back outside with Honoka surprised to see that everyone was still here "We said we were going together" Nozomi said "Okay let's go then" Nagisa said walking forward but stops suddenly "Honoka what's wrong" Nagisa asked looking at Honoka "Nothing" Honoka said

"Don't lie to me I can tell something's wrong" Nagisa said "You guys go without us we'll catch up" Nagisa said "You sure" Ryouta said "Yeah we'll catch up" Nagisa said walking inside with Honoka "Nothing's wrong" Honoka said looking like she about to cry "Honoka is it your grandmother" Nagisa said as Honoka broke down in tears "Miyuki we shouldn't be spying again" Nao said "Well let's see what Nagisa does" Ryouta said "Honoka it will be okay" Nagisa said hugging Honoka as Honoka cries herself to sleep and Nagisa lays her down on her bed and walks out "Well I guess I should be used to you guys spying plus you guys whisper loudly" Nagisa said "How is she" Nao asked "Well she's asleep right now" Nagisa said "But she really misses her grandmother" Nagisa said "But I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen" Nagisa said "about what" Akira asked "My parents, what if the get out of jail and what if they try to steal the baby like they did with Hoshi" Nagisa said "That won't happen" Hikari said "It could" Nagisa said "It won't" Ryouta said "Remember you got Hoshi back You Honoka and Hikari" Ryouta said "It doesn't mean that we can stop them again" Nagisa said walking back into the bedroom to check on Honoka "Mipple how is she" Nagisa asked "She had a nightmare~Mipo" Mipple said

"Did she wake up" Nagisa asked "No~Mipo" Mipple said Nagisa sits on the bed and looks at Honoka "Don't worry I will protect you no matter what" Nagisa whispers into Honoka's ear and Honoka hugs Nagisa in her sleep and Nagisa kisses Honoka's forehead as Honoka wakes up "I didn't mean to wake you" Nagisa said "I know you will protect me" Honoka said "Can you please tell me about your nightmares" Nagisa asked "Every night they get worse and worse I never wake up but it feels like I'm trapped inside the nightmare" Honoka said "Akane..." Nao whispers to Akane "I know" Akane whispers back "You'll be okay wake me up if you have a nightmare" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said "So you slept for a good hour which means you're well rested" Nagisa said "Let's go to the amusement park" Honoka said as she walked out with Nagisa "So you guys still up to go to the amusement park" Honoka asked "Yeah" Everyone said as they went outside "I took the liberty of making a car so we don't have to take all the cars" Ha-Chan said as everyone got into the car

"This brings back memories" Nagisa said looking at Honoka "Yeah this is where we first became precure" Honoka said in lowering her voice "When I first fell in love with you" Nagisa said "Just think if mepple hadn't fallen out of the sky I never would have met you Honoka and we wouldn't be here today so as much as mepple gets on my nerves I couldn't imagine life without him Mipple Porun Lulan and Hikari because we wouldn't have met Hikari if it wasn't for that night here that changed our lives" Nagisa said "Aww Nagisa said she loves me~Mepo" Mepple said "It's true our lives did change in the 2nd year of junior high" Honoka said "The time at the aquarium I don't think I have ever seen you that mad before" Honoka said as they continued walking "I was mad but not as mad as I was when my parents forbade me for seeing Ryouta" Nagisa said at that moment the nightmare Honoka had an hour before they left came in her mind and she froze "Honoka" Hikari said looking at her friend "Honoka" Nagisa said looking at Honoka seeing her eyes she knew what was wrong "It's going to be okay don't worry it's just a nightmare" Nagisa said hugging Honoka as a single tear streams down Honoka's face "We're going to the fairest wheel Honoka okay" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said as she and Nagisa walked to the fairest wheel

"This is where you propsed to me" Honoka said "I brought you back here because I needed to make sure you were calm" Nagisa said "Why" Honoka asked "We need to talk about the nightmares I'm worried about you" Nagisa said as she and Honoka got on the fairest wheel "I know but I can't forget about my nightmares they make me feel unsafe like if I fall asleep I'll fall under like I'll die" Honoka said "You won't Honoka I know you Honoka you're a great beautiful loving person and I also know that you're scared but you are so strong and without you I'm lost but together we're strong and that's how we'll get through your nightmares together" Nagisa said "I'm scared" Honoka said "I love you Honoka and I want you to give me an honest answer when I ask you this" Nagisa said "okay" Honoka said "Are the nightmares about me about what happened to me" Nagisa asked "Yes it is when your heart stopped I was broken I couldn't imagine life without you Nagisa so when the nightmares started every morning I would think about not seeing you when I woke up but everytime I did I was happy that you were next to me but when I woke up on our wedding day you weren't next to me and I paniced I couldn't calm down I was scared that you were dead and I needed a sign that you were alive so I asked for one" Honoka said "And a few seconds after you texted me and I was so relived because I almost lost you once I couldn't lose you again so my nightmares got worse and then I started having them about my grandma and that's when I knew" Honoka said looking at Nagisa as she was crying "Honoka..."Nagisa said hugging Honoka


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13 Can't keep calm

8 months later "Nagisa are you awake" Honoka asked "Yeah I'm up what's wrong" Nagisa said "I had another nightmare" Honoka said "Hey don't worry the baby is coming soon just keep your mind on her and not the nightmare" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said hugging Nagisa "I just don't want to lose you Nagisa" Honoka said "You won't lose me I promise" Nagisa said "Try and get some sleep Honoka okay" Nagisa said as Honoka falls asleep "Don't worry I'll protect you" Nagisa whispered to Honoka and doesn't wake her up

The next day Honoka and Nagisa wakes up and gets dressed "Honoka how are you feeling" Nagisa asked "I'm feeling okay" Honoka said walking into the kitchen "Good morning" Nagisa said with a smile "Good morning..." Ryouta said "what's wrong" Nagisa asked as she heard a knock on the door and she remembered "Never mind I remember" Nagisa said as she opens the door "Hey Nagisa" Miyuki said "Okay good you guys are here I have to go I'll be back" Nagisa said walking out the door "Honoka I'll be back I promise" Nagisa said looking at Honoka "okay..." Honoka said

Nagisa walked out and drove to her parents house and looks in the the window and sees her parents and drives back home and walks inside "I'm back" Nagisa said and walks over to Ryouta "They're back" Nagisa whispered to Ryouta "How" Ryouta said "Aunt Mizu posted their bail" Nagisa said "Oh no they might come here" Hikari said "Which is why I'm going to confront them" Nagisa said "Don't go" Honoka said "please don't" Honoka said as Nagisa walked over and took Honoka into her grandmother's room "I'll be back I promise" Nagisa said hugging Honoka "But w-" Honoka started but got cut off by Nagisa "I'll be back I promise" Nagisa said hugging Honoka "I'm going now but I promise I'll be back" Nagisa said walking outside and getting in the car and drives to her parents house and gets out of the car and walks to the door and knocks on the door and Rie answers the door

"What are you doing here" Rie said "I'm here to tell you to please stay away from Honoka Ryouta Hikari and all our friends I don't want any trouble just please stay away from us" Nagisa said walking away as she bumps into her dad "I'm sorry" Nagisa said walking away as Takashi grabs her hand "Your getting whipped for that" Takashi said as he started whipping her and Nagisa screams in pain "No Nagisa" Honoka said as tears stream down her face and after Nagisa gets whipped and she walks to the car and starts crying and drives home Nagisa wipes her tears and walks inside and walks to Honoka's grandmother's room and wipes Honoka's tears "I'm fine okay" Nagisa said hugging Honoka "Nagisa the baby is coming" Honoka said "Okay let's get to the car" Nagisa said helping up and walks her to the car "is she coming" Ryouta asked "Yes she is" Nagisa said as she puts Honoka in the car "we'll meet you at the hospital" Ryouta said as Nagisa got into the car and drove Honoka to the Hospital and parked and walked inside with Honoka "My wife is having a baby" Nagisa said as the doctor took them into the room and hooked Honoka up to the moniter as Ryouta and the other's got to the hospital and waited outside

"Okay Honoka push" The doctor said as Honoka pushed and after 45 minutes "Okay Honoka one last push" The doctor said as Honoka pushed and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl "What are you going to name her" The doctor asked "I haven't really thought of a name" Honoka said "I have the perfect name Sanae Misumi" Nagisa said "My grandmother's name" Honoka said "I know how much you miss her and now her memory will live on in her" Nagisa said as Ryouta and the other's came in "She's so beautiful" They said "Her name is Sanae Musimi" Honoka said "You named her after your grandmother" Hikari said " I didn't name her Nagisa did, to be honest, I've been having a hard time dealing with my grandmother's death but right now I'm just happy that I gave birth to a healthy baby girl" Honoka said "It's a blessing" Nagisa said

A few days after Sanae birth Honoka and Nagisa came home with Sanae "Welcome Home" Everyone said "You shouldn't have" Nagisa said "You did it for us so we are doing it for you" Ryouta said "Okay" Nagisa said as she put Sanae in her crib ' It's really is a blessing Sanae came 4 days before the anniversary of Honoka's grandmother's death' Nagisa thought looking at Honoka sleeping on the bed and she falls asleep next to her hoping and praying that Honoka can get through tomorrow and wakes up to Sanae's crying and goes to her crib and picks her up and rocks her back to sleep and lays her back in her crib

The next day Nagisa wakes up hearing crying and hugs Honoka "It's okay I'll make you breakfast" Nagisa said as she got dressed and walked to the kitchen and made Honoka breakfast "Nagisa how is she" Ryouta asked "She had to be crying for at least an hour" Nagisa said as she brought Honoka breakfast "I'm not hungry" Honoka as her voice was cracking "Please eat" Nagisa asked praying that Honoka would be okay as Honoka nods her head and starts eating and finishes 15 minutes after she started and puts the plate on the nightstand as she got up and went to her grandmother's room and closes the door as Nagisa hears a knock on the door and opens the door "Give us our grandchildren" Rie said "No you need to leave right now we don't want Honoka to get any more upset" Nagisa said seeing the gun in her father's hand "If you don't you die" Takashi said "No I'm not going to give you my daughter or my niece" Nagisa said as her father shot her Honoka hearing the shot came out of the bedroom and saw Nagisa bleeding "No this isn't happening you are going to stay with me you promised you weren't going to leave me" Honoka said crying as Ryouta called the police and Hikari called 911 "My parents shot my sister" Ryouta said as the police came and arrested Rie and Takashi and the ambulance came and took Nagisa to the hospital and Honoka got dressed

"Ryouta Hikari watch Sanae" Honoka said as she got into the car and drove to the hospital and ran in "Which room is Nagisa Musimi in" Honoka asked "She's in surgery" The Nurse said as Honoka sat down praying that Nagisa is okay "Honoka she's going to be fine" Akane said "This can't be happening I can't lose her" Honoka said "You just need to have faith that things will work out" Nao said as Honoka kept praying that Nagisa will come out of the operating room alive a few hours later the doctor comes out "We removed the bullet but she's not awake yet" The doctor said "Can I see her" Honoka asked "Yes you can" The doctor said as he led Honoka to Nagisa's room and Honoka walked in "Nagisa please wake up I need you" Honoka said a few minutes Nagisa wakes up "I'm sorry I just can't help myself but" Nagisa said as Honoka broke down in tears "I thought I was going to lose you Nagisa I can't lose you" Honoka said as her voice was cracking "You won't remember we're connected by a bond and no one will ever break that bond we have" Nagisa said "I was so scared that I was going to lose you" Honoka said crying "Honoka..." Nagisa said "I'm sorry for making you cry" Nagisa said

2 days later Nagisa and Honoka go back home "Nagisa you're okay" Ryouta said "I'm fine I just want to lie down" Nagisa said walking to the bedroom and lying down on the bed "I'll be in my grandmother's room call me if you need anything" Honoka said "Wait Honoka" Nagisa said "Yes" Honoka said "Please don't get depressed I know how much you miss your grandmother but I don't want you to be depressed like last year and the year after that she wouldn't want you to be depressed" Nagisa said as Honoka walked to her grandmother's room and closes the door and breakdown in tears "Nagisa your really dumb~Mepo" Mepple said "I know but I couldn't live with myself if they took them" Nagisa said as she fell asleep "Hey Ryouta Hey Hikari" Miyuki said hearing faint crying "Is Honoka okay" Miyuki asked as Nagisa woke up from her nap and walked into the kitchen "She's depressed" Nagisa said "How worst can it get" Nao asked "It's bad" Nagisa said as Honoka got more depressed "No..." Nagisa said walking to Honoka's grandmother's room and opening the door "Honoka please don't just calm down" Nagisa said "No I won't calm down" Honoka yelled "Honoka please" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka and Honoka pulls away

"Honoka please don't push me away" Nagisa said "Please just leave" Honoka said "I'm not going to leave last time I did that you...I don't want to say it but I'll leave if you promise to come out in 15 minutes" Nagisa said "I promise" Honoka said as Nagisa walks to the kitchen and walks outside and Ryouta follows her "How did it end up like this" Nagisa said looking at Ryouta "You just followed your heart and Honoka will be fine"Ryouta said "When did you become so wise" Nagisa asked "I learned it from you" Ryouta said as Sanae started crying and Nagisa gets up and walks to the bedroom and picks up Sanae and takes her outside "I hope Honoka will be okay" Nagisa said "Honoka will be okay" Ryouta said "I know I'm just worried about her...What time is it" Nagisa said "It's about 12:00 now" Ryouta said "She should be out now" Nagisa said as Honoka walks outside and sits down "I think I need to go back" Honoka said "Honoka no you can't" Nagisa said "I'm to depressed and this time I think I won't be okay" Honoka said "You will be okay" Nagisa said "No I need to go back I need my depression to be gone I need to be okay for Sanae" Honoka said

"Okay if this is what you really want I'll take you back" Nagisa said "Please take me Nagisa" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said "She asleep I'll put her in the crib and then I'll take you" Nagisa said walking inside and puts Sanae in her crib and goes back outside "Honoka are you ready" Nagisa asked "Yeah I'm ready" Honoka said as Nagisa and Honoka drove to the rehabilitation building "How may I help you" the receptionist asked " I would like to check in" Honoka said "Are you in the system" the receptionist asked "Yes but I'm married so if you could change my last name but the name in the system is Honoka Yurishiro" Honoka said "Okay what is your new last name" the receptionist asked "Honoka Musimi" Honoka said "Okay it's updated now if you can take off your ring an then you get checked in" the receptionist said as Honoka takes off her wedding ring and hands it to Nagisa "I see you in the morning I love you Honoka" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka "I love you too" Honoka said as she walked inside and went to her room and Nagisa drives home and walks inside and goes into the bedroom and sits on the bed "Where Honoka~Mipo" Mipple asked "She wanted to go back to rehab because she wanted to get rid of her depression for Sanae" Nagisa said holding Honoka's wedding ring and gets up and puts it in Honoka's Jewelry box "She went back~Mipo" Mipple said "It got really bad" Nagisa said


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14 Honoka

The next morning Nagisa woke up and got dressed grabs Mepple and Mipple and went into the kitchen "Ryouta Hikari can you guys watch Sanae while I go see Honoka" Nagisa asked "Of course" Ryouta said as Nagisa went to the car and drove to the rehabilitation center and went in " Can I please see Honoka Misumi" Nagisa asked "of course just sign in" the receptionist said as Nagisa signs in "Is she in the same room she was before" Nagisa asked "Yep room 404" the receptionist said as Nagisa went to the fourth floor and went to room 404 and knocked on the door "Come in" Honoka said as Nagisa walked in Honoka runs to her and hugs her "I know the nightmares seem real when I'm not with you so I wanted to come first thing in the morning" Nagisa said "Did you bring Mipple" Honoka asked " I did" Nagisa said "Honoka please just come home~Mipo" Mipple said "Mipple I'll be home soon I promise" Honoka said "Are you okay Honoka" Nagisa said "I did have a little meltdown when I woke up this morning" Honoka said "I felt it you were so scared that I was dead but I love you and I'll never leave you" Nagisa said "Do you want me to stay a little longer" Nagisa said "I'll be okay I promise" Honoka said "Okay I love you" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka on the cheek and leaves and signs out and gets in the car and drives home

"Hey Nagisa" Miyuki said "Hey Miyuki" Nagisa said walking inside "So how was seeing Honoka" Miri asked "It was good besides the meltdown she had when she woke up this morning and I wasn't next to her and she was afraid that I was dead" Nagisa said "I hope that Honoka will be okay tomorrow" Nagisa said "She will be fine" Ryouta said

Meanwhile with Honoka "No I couldn't she can't be dead" Honoka screams as she remembers the day her grandmother died as the nurse runs in "Honoka calm down it's just a memory" The nurse said as the other Nurse calls Nagisa "I have to go Honoka is having daymares" Nagisa said walking to the car and driving to the rehabilitation center and signing in and going up to Honoka's room and walking into the room "Honoka I brought Mipple" Nagisa said as Mipple transformed into her pixie and Nagisa hand her Mipple Honoka holds Mipple and she sat down on her bed "Do you want me to stay with you" Nagisa asked Honoka nods her head

"Honoka...I miss you I know why you're here but is there another way" Nagisa said "I wish there was but there isn't" Honoka said "Here's the cards for Mipple" Nagisa said handing it to Honoka "Nagisa I'm hungry~Mepo" Mepple whispers "Honoka I'm hungry too~Mipo" Mipple said as Honoka and Nagisa feeds them both "Honoka will you be okay tonight" Nagisa asked "I will" Honoka said lying "I don't believe you why are you lying to me" Nagisa said "I just don't want you to make you worry" Honoka said

"I will always worry about you especially when you're having these nightmares" Nagisa said "I'll be fine go be with Sanae" Honoka said "You don't need to lie to me" Nagisa said "Stop fighting~Mipo" Mipple said "Nagisa remember what happened last time~Mepo" Mepple said "You guys are right I don't what that to happen again" Nagisa said "Okay if you really want me to" Nagisa said "I do Sanae needs at least one of her moms" Honoka said "Fine I'll go but you can't lie to me we promised we would tell the truth for now on ever since you found out" Nagisa said

"You haven't kept that promise" Honoka said "Yes I have" Nagisa said "No you haven't remember when your parents came and tried to take Ryouta away and when your mom whipped you and when you almost left me and then you almost left me again when your parents shot you I almost lost you Nagisa and I never want to feel that way again" Honoka said "I never lied Honoka remember the letters I wrote you explaining everything" Nagisa said "But you still lied Nagisa I love you and the fear I had of losing you was" Honoka started but broke down in tears as Nagisa hugs Honoka "Honoka I'm sorry I didn't know how much that affected you but I also know you don't need to be in here we can figure this out together I promise" Nagisa said "Please let me check you out because we both know why the daymares started" Nagisa said "You know me so well okay let go together" Honoka said as they both walked out of the room and went to the first floor and Nagisa checked Honoka out and they went back home and walked inside "Honoka you're back" Hikari said "Honoka you're tired take a nap" Nagisa said "Okay but you are going to stay with me" Honoka said walking into the bedroom "Okay" Nagisa said walking into the bedroom as she and Honoka laid on the bed and Honoka fell asleep Nagisa gets out of bed and holds Sanae and sits on the bed an hour later Honoka wakes up "You're awake" Nagisa said

"Yeah" Honoka said as Nagisa hands Sanae to Honoka as Honoka holds her as tears streams down her face "Honoka are you okay" Nagisa asked "I'm fine I promise" Honoka said as her voice was cracking "Honoka what's really wrong" Nagisa asked "It's about what happened to you" Honoka said "I'm not going to leave you" Nagisa said "She has your eyes" Honoka said "She has your hair color Honoka" Nagisa said as Honoka puts Sanae in her crib and sits back on the bed and starts softly crying Nagisa hugs Honoka "It's going to be okay" Nagisa said "I'm going to my grandmother's room so I don't wake up Sanae " Honoka said as her voice was cracking "Okay I'll come with you" Nagisa said "No stay here with Sanae" Honoka said handing Nagisa Mipple and walks to her grandmother's room and closes the door and breaks down in tears "that doesn't feel right" Nagisa said having a stabbing pain where her parents shot her "Nagisa what's wrong~Mipo" Mipple asked "Nothing I must not be feeling well I'll be fine" Nagisa said "Ahh" Nagisa screams in pain as Ryouta rushes in "Nagisa what's wrong" Ryouta said worried about his big sister "My chest is starting to hurt" Nagisa said "is it" Ryouta said as Honoka runs in "I'm taking you to the hospital" Honoka said "I'm fine" Nagisa said "No please go to the hospital" Honoka said


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 15 Nagisa

Honoka drives Nagisa to the hospital as Nagisa starts breathing heavily "I'm fine Honoka let's go home" Nagisa said closing her eyes "No Nagisa wake up" Honoka said "Nagisa!!!!!" Honoka screams as they get to the hospital and goes inside they put Nagisa on a gurney and takes her into surgery "Mrs. Musimi stay with us" the doctor says as Nagisa starts seizing "Nagisa stay with us" the doctor says as Honoka start praying that Nagisa will be okay

4 hours later Nagisa comes out of surgery "Mrs. Misumi you're wife is out of surgery and is in room 1010" the nurse said "Okay can I see her" Honoka asked "Yes go on up" the nurse said as Honoka walks up to Nagisa's room "Nagisa" Honoka said "Honoka I'll be fine" Nagisa said "Is this why you wanted me to come back in case this happened" Honoka asked "Yes and because I missed you and you said we would plan your grandmother's funeral I knew I wouldn't go because I don't do things that I should do and I know you would force me to go and sometimes I need a push" Nagisa said

"What if something happens" Honoka said "Nothing's is going to happen I don't plan on leaving you" Nagisa said as Ryouta comes rushing in "Nagisa" Ryouta said "What's wrong" Nagisa asked "I'm not going to tell you I'll tell Honoka" Ryouta said "Ryouta tell me" Nagisa said "No the doctor told us that you were seizing during surgery" Ryouta said as he walks up to Honoka "My parents are out of jail" Ryouta said "What tell the others to keep a close eye on Hoshi and Sanae" Nagisa said as Honoka calls the girls and tells them "okay Nao and Akane are watching them" Honoka said "Do you know when I'm going to be discharged" Nagisa asked "Tomorrow" Ryouta said "Okay Honoka I need you to ask for a restraining order against my parents" Nagisa said "I don't want to leave you Nagisa" Honoka said "Ryouta and Hikari will be here" Nagisa said "Okay but promise you will be careful" Honoka said "I promise" Nagisa said as Honoka kisses her and goes to get the restraining order

The next day Nagisa gets discharged from the hospital and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed "Honoka remember the one time you didn't go to school you just went to the forest and cried all day" Nagisa said "Yes I couldn't go to school I felt like my life was falling apart" Honoka said "Why didn't you come and talk to me" Nagisa asked "I didn't want to wake you up" Honoka said "I would wake up at midnight for you Honoka I love you so much" Nagisa said as she kisses Honoka as tears stream down Honoka's face "Honoka" Nagisa said holding her hand "Can we pray Nagisa" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said as she started praying with Honoka "Thank you Nagisa" Honoka said "Do you want to lie down" Nagisa asked "Can we" Honoka asked "Yes we can" Nagisa said as she and Honoka lied down "I-Nagisa I miss her so much" Honoka said crying "I know you do you loved her and what happened hurt you and I also know that losing me would hurt you just as much" Nagisa said crying as she hugged Honoka "How's your dad doing" Nagisa asked "He's with my grandfather" Honoka said "How's you're grandfather" Nagisa asked "He's getting worse after my grandmother died he didn't leave her room for a month and when he went back to America he started to get sick" Honoka said "It's like I'm losing my family" Honoka said "How bad is it" Nagisa asked "The doctors say he has a week a month if he's lucky" Honoka said breaking down in tears "Honoka..." Nagisa said as her voice was cracking and tears were streaming down her face "Nagisa..." Honoka said as her voice was cracking "I can't stand to see you like this every time I do it breaks my heart not being able to do anything for you" Nagisa said crying "Nagisa... I'll be fine" Honoka said as she could feel her voice cracking Nagisa hugs Honoka never wanting to let go

A few hours later Sanae starts crying and Nagisa wakes up wipes her tears and looks up and sees her father trying to kidnap Sanae "Stop" Nagisa said as her father jumps out the window with Sanae "No..." Nagisa said falling on her knees and breaks down in tears as Honoka wakes up "Nagisa what's wrong" "He took her he took Sanae" Nagisa said crying "My nightmare came true they took her" Nagisa said as Ryouta runs in the bed room and sees Nagisa crying "They took Sanae" Honoka said breaking down in tears "I'll get her back" Ryouta said walking to the car "Wait Ryouta" Nagisa said wiping her tears "I'll go stay here" Nagisa said "Don't you mean we'll go"Honoka Hikari Saki Mai And Hana said as they followed Nagisa to the car and drove to her parents house and got out of the car and knocks on the door "Hello you" Rie said "Give us Sanae" Nagisa said "No we won't" Takashi said holding Sanae "Give me my daughter" Honoka said "Nagisa" Honoka said as she holds Nagisa's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Luminous Shining stream" Hikari said "Duel Spiritual power" Saki and Mai said "Miri crystal heart flash huggo" Hana said

"Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "Sparkling life shiny luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said "The shining golden flower Cure Bloom" Bloom said "The sparkling sliver wing Cure Egret" Egret said "Cheering on the world the Precure of spirit Cure Yell" Yell said "Luminous Heartlie action" Luminous said as she freezes Takashi and Rie and White grabs Sanae "You guys are under arrested for kidnapping a child" The police said "You called the police" Black said "Yes now we just have to get Hoshi and we'll be a complete family" Rie said "You kidnapped my daughter" White said "You stole my daughter" Black said "Nagisa our transformations are dropping" Honoka said "We will get her back" Nagisa said "We won't stop" Saki said "Until both of you" Mai said "Are in jail" Hikari said "For everything you have done to Nagisa Honoka Hikari and Ryouta" Hana said "So give us back our daughter" Honoka said

"Nagisa" Honoka said holding Nagisa's hand "Okay" Nagisa said as she starts praying for a miracle "let him here you" Saki said as she starts praying for a miracle as well and Hikari, Hana Mai, and Honoka starts praying for a miracle "Nagisa.." Ryouta said getting into the car and driving to his parents and gets out of the car and walks towards the police car and sees the police handcuffing Nagisa and the others "Stop they didn't do anything wrong they just came to get their daughter my parents kidnapped Sanae" Ryouta said as he fainted "Ryouta!"Nagisa and Hikari said "Let us go" Nagisa said as Ryouta started to have a seizer "Ryouta" Hikari said trying to break free "Please let us go" Nagisa said "Porun Luluan Mepple Mipple please check on him" Nagisa said "We can't get free~Mipo" Mipple said "Ryouta!!" Hikari screams "Please let us go let me take my brother to the hospital" Nagisa pleaded as Ryouta's seizer got worse "Ryouta" Hikari yelled still trying to break free "please let me free" Nagisa said "He'll be fine" Rie said "No he won't" Nagisa said "Let us go" Hikari said with tears in her eyes "Nagisa it's getting worse" Honoka said "I know it never got this worse" Nagisa said "Nagisa what if he d-"Hikari started but got cut off by Nagisa "He won't we'll get free and take him to the hospital" Nagisa said "He won't leave you Hikari he'll keep fighting" Nagisa said

"Nagisa but what if" Hikari said "He won't Honoka" Nagisa said holding Honoka and Hikari's Hand and starts praying that Ryouta survives this seizer as tears stream down their faces "Please we're begging you let us go" Nagisa said as the captain walks up "Captain Fujipi" the police said "Did he just say who I think he did" Honoka said "Fujipi"Nagisa screams with tears in her eyes "Can you please tell them to unhandcuff us"Honoka asked "Un handcuff them" Fujipi said "Ryouta" Hikari and Nagisa run over to Ryouta "Ryouta come on stay with us" Nagisa said "Ryouta please" Hikari said "We need to get him to the hospital" Honoka said "they won't get here in time" Nagisa said "And we won't make it in time it's Sunday traffic" Nagisa said "Nagisa...I'll be okay...Hikari I love you Nagisa can you get the ring" Ryouta said "No I'm not you will do it Honoka" Nagisa said as she holds Honoka's Hand

"Duel Auroua Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We are going to take you to the hospital" Black said "The roofs good thinking" White said as Black picks up Ryouta and Jumps on the roof with Ryouta "Uhhh what just happened" Fujipi said "Drive now expaintions later" Hikari said as she got into the car with Fujipi and drove to the hospital as Black and White jump down in the alley and de-transforms and walks into the hospital with Ryouta "Help my brother is having a siezer" Nagisa said as the doctors get out the gurney and Nagisa puts Ryouta on it and they take him into surgrey "Nagisa Honoka" Hikari said running in with Fujipi "He's in surgrey" Nagisa said "What if he" Hikari started but broke down in tears "He won't" Saki said walking in "Even I'm doubtful at this point" Nagisa said crying as Honoka holds Nagisa's hand and Nagisa and Honoka starts praying that Ryouta makes it through this surgrey

"That doesn't feel right" Hikari said holding her chest "Hikari are you okay" Nagisa asked as look at her friend as Hikari falls on her knees and starts praying "Hikari..." Honoka said putting her hand on Hikari's shoulder "Nagisa" Honoka said as Nagisa starts praying "Mrs.Musmi you're brother is out of surgery but he's in a coma" the doctor said "Can we see him" Nagisa asked "Yes you can he's in room 518" the doctor said "okay thank you" Nagisa said as they all walked up to the room Ryouta is in and opens the door and walks inside but Hikari stops at the door "What if he never wakes up" Hikari said "He will" Nagisa said "We just need to have faith" Honoka said "But what if" Hikari starts but doesn't finish "He won't right Honoka" Nagisa said not believing herself "He won't Nagisa Hikari he won't" Honoka said reinsuring both of them as they walked in Nagisa walks up and holds his hand kneeling down by the bed and starts praying for Ryouta

A few weeks later Ryouta wakes up from his coma a sees Nagisa holding his hand and praying "Nagisa" Ryouta said "Ryouta you're awake" Nagisa said "Ryouta" Hikari said with tears in her eyes "I'm fine you guys" Ryouta said "No you're not this is the third one this week Ryouta and you ended up in a hospital what if you d-" Nagisa started but got cut off by Ryouta "I didn't i'm okay" Ryouta said "Ryouta this always happens when you get worked up" Nagisa said "Remember last time you had a painic attack" Nagisa said "I'm fine Nagisa" Ryouta said "Nagisa let's talk" Honoka said leading Nagisa out of the room "Nagisa what's really wrong" Honoka asked "I'm afraid that I might lose him" Nagisa said crying "because he's the only one who's here for you from your family" Honoka said "You know me so well" Nagisa said "You won't lose him" Honoka said hugging Nagisa as she was crying "I'm so scared that I'm going to lose him I feel like I can't protect him anymore and that if something happens to him I won't be able to protect him" Nagisa said as her voice was cracking "Nagisa..." Ryouta said hearing everything Nagisa said "You will be able to protect him Nagisa" Honoka said "What if I can't" Nagisa said "Nagisa Musimi I don't want to hear that coming from you I know in my heart that you can protect Ryouta" Honoka said "How do you know that" Nagisa said "Because I know you and you don't give up no matter what" Honoka said "Just a few days ago you wouldn't give up to get Ryouta to the hospital you found away and he's awake should I go on because I will until you say that you can protect him and that you'll stop doubting yourself" Honoka said "Yes you should" Nagisa said feeling better "You protected Ryouta from your parents and you saved Hoshi and Sanae when your parents kidnapped them do you need move proof that you can protect Ryouta" Honoka said "I get it but do go on" Nagisa said "Okay now I know you're better because you wouldn't say that if you weren't" Honoka said "Yeah you're right I wouldn't say that but you made me feel better even through you were worried about your grandfather you made me feel better and I haven't known anyone as strong as you" Nagisa said "Thank you Nagisa" Honoka said fake smiling "You don't have to pretend with me" Nagisa said


	16. Chapter16

Chapter 16 What's happening?!!

"I know I'm doing it because I need to do this for me if I don't I'll breakdown" Honoka said "Honoka you just need to cry I promise you'll feel better plus I love you" Nagisa said "Let's go back in" Nagisa said walking into Ryouta's room and Nagisa sees Ryouta crying "Ryouta what's wrong" Nagisa asked "I heard what you said about wanting to protect me" Ryouta said as his voice was cracking "Please don't cry I'll always protect you" Nagisa said as the doctor knocks on the door "Can I come in" the doctor asked "Yes" Honoka said as the doctor opens the door and walks in "You will have to stay in the hospital for 3-5 days so we can monitor your blood pressure, breathing, and heart rate and to get you up and walking around as soon as possible" the doctor said "Okay" Ryouta said "How long has the seizures been happening" the doctor asked "they have been happening for seven or eight months at least" Nagisa said "Or was it happening before Ryouta when I left the house in middle school and started staying with Honoka" Nagisa asked "It did start after you left but it was only a couple of times but the more you were gone and the more that they talked about y-" Ryouta started but got cut off by Nagisa "So about 8 or 9 years now" Honoka said "Yeah just about" Ryouta said "Okay so it sounds like it's a medical condition that whenever you get worked up or upset you have seizures and there isn't a lot we can do but we will give you klonopin to calm you down you should take it twice a day one in the morning and one at night" the doctor said "Okay" Ryouta said

Five days later Ryouta gets discharged from the hospital Nagisa and Honoka goes back to Nagisa's parent's house and Nagisa drives one car and Honoka drives the other car home Nagisa and Honoka gets out of the car as Honoka holds Sanae and walks inside "Hey you guys are back" Ryouta said "Yeah we had to make a stop" Nagisa said as Honoka walks into the bedroom and changes Sanae and starts breastfeeding her as Nagisa walks in "You're a pro now Honoka" Nagisa said "You always say that whenever I do well at something" Honoka said as Sanae falls asleep and Honoka puts her in her crib "Honoka how are you feeling"Nagisa asks "I feel good" Honoka said "Truth" Nagisa said "I'm hungry and we can talk about this tonight" Honoka said "Okay I'll stay in here I'm not that hungry right now" Nagisa said "Nagisa she'll be fine" Honoka said "I'm going to stay here" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said as she put her top back on and walked into the kitchen and ate "Honoka where's Nagisa" Ryouta asked "She in the bedroom with Sanae" Honoka said "I go talk to her" Ryouta said as he got up and walked into Nagisa's room and walks in "Nagisa you're scared that they might kidnap Sanae again" Ryouta said seeing Nagisa laying on her stomach softly crying "I'm fine Ryouta" Nagisa said quickly wiping her tears and sitting on the bed "Just because you wipe the tears doesn't mean I can't see the pain in your eyes" Ryouta said "Ryouta I'm fine" Nagisa said "You keep saying that but you're lying to me" Ryouta said "Do you want me to say that I'm scared out of my mind that they might kidnap Sanae again and I won't be able to get to her in time that I might go down that dark path I went down before" Nagisa said

"Nagisa..." Honoka said listening to the conversation with everyone "That won't happen" Ryouta said "You don't know that you don't know what I'm capable of when I'm not in the right state of mind" Nagisa said "Honoka what is she capable of doing" Ryouta asked looking outside the door "We shouldn't be talking about this because it's not going to happen you promised Nagisa that you wouldn't do that again" Honoka said "Okay hypothetically if it happens you know what I would do Honoka you know how far down I would go how much pain to myself I would cause how depressed I would get" Nagisa said walking out of the room and walking outside and leaving "She said she wouldn't do it" Honoka said

"Don't fight~Mipo" Mipple said "I can't guarantee that we won't fight this time" Honoka said "Nagisa you shouldn't fight with Honoka~Mepo" Mepple said "this is one fight that will happen no matter what" Nagisa said "Nagisa I know you're scared but you can't do it again~Mepo" Mepple said "Time to go to sleep" Nagisa said as she took out the sleep card and inserted it and put Mepple to sleep in her pocket and kept walking trying to keep her mind clear of the thoughts she was having and then she just broke down in tears and fell to her knees and started praying that the thoughts she was having would go away

That night Nagisa went home and slept in the guest room to avoid any more fighting and fell asleep "I won't do it I'm strong I can overcome this" Nagisa said as she heard a knock on the door "It's Hikari" Hikari said "Come in" Nagisa said as Hikari opens the door and walks in and sits on the bed "You know what you need to do" Hikari said "I broke down after I left" Nagisa said "Nagisa I already know you did pray but would you want to pray again" Hikari said "That would be nice" Nagisa said as Hikari holds her hand and starts praying that Nagisa will be able to ignore her thoughts "Thank you Hikari" Nagisa said "You're welcome" Hikari said

The next day Nagisa wakes up feeling weird and gets up and walks to her bedroom and sees Honoka on the floor crying and walks in and hugs Honoka "Honoka I'm right here okay I'm here" Nagisa said realizing that what she said yesterday was exactly what Honoka was afraid of happening to her "Honoka I'm sorry that I said what I did but I really did think I was about to go back down to the dark path that I was on before" Nagisa said "I forgive you and I'm glad that you're here because not waking up next to you wasn't the reason I was crying I got a call from my dad he told me that my grandfather died this morning" Honoka said crying "Honoka I'm so sorry" Nagisa said "I lost my grandparents" Honoka said crying "Can I be alone" Honoka asked as her voice was cracking "Okay I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Nagisa said walking out "Nagisa what happened" Hikari and Ryouta asked "Honoka's Grandfather passed away this morning" Nagisa said "Is she going to be okay" Ryouta asked "I really don't know she was bawling her eyes out" Nagisa said "What about you guys do you have any family you've lost" Hikari asked "No not that I know of" Nagisa said "Nagisa, after you told us that you were bisexual Mom and Dad, got a call and our Grandfather passed and I thought you knew until his funeral mom and dad told them that you ran away and I tried to tell them you weren't actually gone that you went to stay with Honoka but they didn't believe me they just thought I was denying the fact that you ran away" Ryouta said "Our grandfather died and I left you in that house alone with them where did they bury him" Nagisa asked " At the cemetery near our house" Ryouta said " Stay with Honoka" Nagisa said walking out and walking to the cemetery and walks into the cemetery and finds her grandfather's headstone and starts crying

"Ryouta are they going to be okay" Hikari asked "I don't think that they will be okay I think Nagisa just realized that she left me with them for over 3 years alone with them and I think she just realized that she really only has me as family and I think Honoka thinks her family is falling apart" Ryouta said "Something tells me that you didn't tell Nagisa the whole story" Hikari said

"Even if they knew Nagisa was alive my parents told them that Nagisa was Bisexual and my family believes that people who are gay lesbian bisexual and transgender are sickening the world they don't believe that they have a place in the world and they believe that even the slightest touch can make them gay lesbian or bisexual they believe that everybody should be the same sexuality that they should be the gender they were born with even if it doesn't feel right to the person I'm ashamed to be a part of that family Nagisa came out and then she wasn't even allowed to see me but she did and she got whipped for it I felt terrible my whole life knowing that the reason she was in pain was me and actually we have a few cousins that are gay bisexual and lesbians and they still live in the house and they refuse to come out because of what their parents will do to them" Ryouta said

"Ryouta you weren't the reason Nagisa doesn't blame you at all because seeing you makes her happy and she still wanted that happiness but I can tell you that after she stopped seeing you she was different she was barely eating and was almost never sleeping in class I heard that from Honoka but even when she came to Akane's place she wasn't eating there either but now she eats every single day because you being here makes her happy" Hikari said

Meanwhile with Nagisa "I know how you feel about me but I do really miss you everyone thinks being bisexual is a bad thing but it's not but our family thinks it is and that really hurts me more than getting whipped because my own family hates me because of my sexuality but I really miss you and I love you even if you hate me I love you because you're my grandfather may you rest in peace" Nagisa said and walks back home and walks inside "Nagisa you're back" Ryouta said "Yeah I am" Nagisa said "You've been crying" Hikari said "Nagisa I don't know if I should tell you this it might make you more upset" Ryouta said "Tell me" Nagisa said "Mom and Dad told the whole family that you were bisexual" Ryouta said "I figured that out" Nagisa said "If they think I'm sick then I might as well put on a show for them ending with our cousins coming out I know there's a family reunion next week so why not humor them and then break them" Nagisa said "That sounds like a great plan let's do it" Ryouta said "Yeah let's show your family what they are doing to you" Honoka said walking out of the bedroom "and we'll bring the girls" Nagisa said "plus they wouldn't dare try to steal our kids again with the whole family there" Ryouta said "So when do we leave" Miyuki asked "Right now then we can check into the hotel" Nagisa said

The next day they all wake up in the hotel "Let's make this the best family reunion ever" Ryouta said "True" Nagisa said "but first" Ryouta said getting on one knee "Hikari Kujou will you marry me" Ryouta said "Yes Yes Yes I will absolutely marry you" Hikari said as Ryouta puts the ring on her finger "Now Ryouta take you medicine because I have a feeling you'll be getting worked up today" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta said as he took his medicine and they all walked out of the hotel room and walked to brunch "Good Morning dear family" Nagisa said "Cousin Nagisa Cousin Ryouta our parents told us that you weren't coming but we knew you would" Kerushi said "Your parents were wrong" Ryouta said as Kerushi pulled Nagisa aside "Is it true that you're bisexual" Kerushi whispers "Yes it is" Nagisa whispers "I'm a Lesbian and I have a great girlfriend but I'm too afraid to come out to my parents" Kerushi whispers "Well if it helps you can always stay with me that way you won't have to hide your feelings for your girlfriend" Nagisa whispers "That's a really great offer but I think it's time for me to come out to the family" Kerushi said as she went in front of everyone and Nagisa walks beside Honoka "I have something to tell you that you guys should know" Kerushi said "I'm a Lesbian" Kerushi said "What!!!! Sweet little Kerushi you're joking right" Rie said "Honoka I'm sorry but I have to make sure that Kerushi will be okay" Nagisa said "I know which is exactly why I'm coming with you" Honoka said as she and Nagisa walks up to the front "Hello mother and Father aunts and uncles" Nagisa said "What is that doing here" Takashi said in a disgusted tone "Now now I know what's going to happen but before that I want everyone to know that you stole My daughter and My Niece and that you shot me in the chest" Nagisa said "I don't like that this family is like this that you're own children are afraid to come out to you and that you aunt Mizu have bailed my parents out of jail just so they can hurt me now that doesn't sound like a good aunt or good parents" Nagisa said "I have a girlfriend" Kerushi said "unbelievable you put this illness in her" Rie said "Nagisa I believe you know my girlfriend" Kerushi said "I do?" Nagisa said "Yeah you brought her with you" Kerushi said "Yeah I have no idea who you're talking about" Nagisa said "My girlfriend is Ha-Chan" Kerushi said "Ha-Chan why didn't you tell us" Nagisa asked "Shut up!" Rie said holding a gun "Nagisa I think you should stop now" Ryouta and Honoka said "Okay shoot me and see what happens" Nagisa said "Gladly" Rie said as she shot Nagisa but Honoka pushed Nagisa out of the way and got shot "Honoka" Nagisa yelled as she picks her up and starts to go out the door "You're not going anywhere" Rie said as she shot at Nagisa but Hikari jumped in front of the bullet "Hikari" Nagisa said as Ryouta picks her up and takes her to the car following Nagisa and Nagisa drives to the hospital and puts Honoka on the gurney and the doctors take Honoka into surgery and Ryouta puts Hikari on another gurney and the other doctors take Hikari into surgery "I should have stopped when you guys told me to" Nagisa said crying "Now Honoka and Hikari got shot and are in surgery" Nagisa said as she could feel her voice cracking "Nagisa they'll be fine" Ryouta said "I don't...No those thoughts...They shouldn't" Nagisa said falls on her knees and breaks down in tears "Nagisa..." Ryouta said kneeling down next to Nagisa and holds her hand and starts praying that Honoka and Hikari get out of surgery safely

Meanwhile at the family reunion "Mom call the police" Kerushi said "We can let this slide" Mizu said "No you can't she shot two people and tried to murder someone" Kerushi said "We can let it slide and we will" Mizu said "You really don't know what would have happened if Nagisa got shot forget taking her to the hospital she would have dropped dead that's why Honoka and Hikari went in front of her" Akane said "Her mother and father almost killed her so many times and you're going to let it slide" Nao said "Yes I am" Mizu said "I can't believe you mom" Kerushi said as she called the police and they are there in 5 minutes "What's happened" Fujipi asked "Nagisa's mother shot Honoka and Hikari" Saki said "Rie and Takashi Musimi you are under arrest for attempted murder" Fujipi said as he handcuffed Rie and Takashi and puts them in the police car and drives them to jail

Meanwhile at the hospital Honoka and Hikari are out of surgery "Nagisa they're out of surgery" Ryouta said "That's great" Nagisa said as her voice was cracking "Please tell Honoka and Hikari that I'm sorry" Nagisa said "Tell them yourself Nagisa you're a great sister and an amazing mother and wife do you think that this would get you down because you're stronger than that so Nagisa you're going to see both of them right now" Ryouta said as Nagisa wipes her tears and walks to Honoka's and Hikari's room "Nagisa this isn't your fault" Honoka and Hikari said "Yes it is and Honoka I'm sorry but there's no other way" Nagisa said handing Mepple to Ryouta and running out of the hospital room and running out of the hospital to some place far away "Ryouta how bad was she when we were in surgery" Honoka asked "She was on her knees crying so I started praying with her but I think this might have been the last straw for her" Ryouta said "We need to find her now" Honoka said "She left me there's no way to find her easily~Mepo" Mepple said "No...Ryouta find Nagisa now and hurry" Honoka said "Nagisa wouldn't want me to leave you here alone" Ryouta said "please go and find her" Honoka said "How about Nozomi and Coco find her" Ryouta said

"Okay" Honoka said as Ryouta called Nozomi and told her what happened and she and Coco went to find Nagisa after a while they find her "Nagisa" Nozomi said "Hey... I promise I wouldn't do what I'm thinking of and I won't I just need some alone time" Nagisa said "Nagisa I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me a straight answer" Coco said "Okay" Nagisa said "Was seeing Honoka and Hikari shot the last straw for you" Coco asked " Yes but I'm trying not to think about it" Nagisa said "what do you need to do Nagisa" Coco asked "I wish my family would accept everything" Nagisa said "I'm feeling a lot better" Nagisa said


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17 Is it over

Nagisa walks back to the the hospital with Nozomi and Coco and walks into Honoka and Hikari's room "Nagisa you're back" Honoka said "Honoka I'm sorry that you have to go through this a day after your grandfather died" Nagisa said "I'm just glad you're okay" Honoka said "why did you jump in front of me" Nagisa asked "Because I didn't want you to die" Honoka said withholding the truth "You're not telling me the whole truth" Nagisa said "I was hoping to d-" Honoka starts but gets cut off by Nagisa "Why would you want to Honoka you shouldn't do that just please don't do that" Nagisa said

"Nagisa I'm going to be fine" Honoka said "You were willing to die because you feel like you're family is falling apart but it's not" Nagisa said walking out "Nagisa please don't go you promised" Honoka said "You promised too Honoka" Nagisa said walking out to the waiting room "Nagisa don't do this~Mepo" Mepple said "Don't do what even though I'm trying not to hurt myself she thinks it's okay to hurt herself and she has family she has me Sanae Ryouta Hikari Mipple and you Mepple" Nagisa said

"So I'm sorry but you can go back but I'm not" Nagisa said "Okay I get what you're saying and I'll stay with you~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa started to walkout of the hospital "Nagisa stop" Nozomi said holding coco in his pixie form "No I'm going to leave and you can't stop me" Nagisa said "Are you really Okay with doing this~Coco" Coco said as Nagisa walked out and walked back to the hotel and packed her bag and picks Sanae up and walks out of the hotel "Nagisa where are you going" Kerushi asked

"I'm going home because as long as I'm here bad things will happen so I'm going home" Nagisa said walking outside as she puts Sanae in her car seat and puts her bag in the car and she drives home and take Sanae out and walks inside and puts her in her crib and walks back outside and take her suitcase out of the car and locks the car and walks inside putting her clothes away "Nagisa"Akane said "Akane what are you doing here I thought you and Nao were back at the hotel" Nagisa said "What happened" Nao asked "Nothing" Nagisa said

"Why are you lying" Akane asked "Nothing happened okay I just wanted to go home because my family is terrible" Nagisa said "The truth Nagisa" Nao said "Fine Honoka jumped in front of me to save me but she also wanted to die so something happened" Nagisa said

Meanwhile with Honoka "She left" Nozomi said "You guys shouldn't fight just make up~Mipo" Mipple said "I didn't do anything wrong" Honoka said "That's not true" Hikari said "You said your family is falling apart but that's not true" Ryouta said "If anything you're family is getting bigger" Hikari said

"That's not the whole truth" Akane said "She said that her family is falling apart it's not it's getting bigger" Nagisa said "Life happens and there's nothing you can do about it but hope for the best and even though bad things happen to the people you love you'll never really be alone that's why I'm so angry" Nagisa said

"You guys will be released today" The doctor said "Just sign the paper" The doctor said "Mrs. Misumi where is your wife" The doctor asked "A family member needs to sign you out" The doctor said "I'm her wife's brother" Ryouta said "I can sign her out" Ryouta said "Okay" The doctor said

"Honoka please remember that you have family and life happens whether we like it or not we can hope for the best but life will take control but remember you have family and so does Nagisa but the our family doesn't even allow her to be her self or our cousins but when you say that your family is falling apart it makes Nagisa angry because you have you're mom dad and you're aunts and Uncles who support your sexuality Nagisa doesn't have that support that you have so be grateful for your family because not everyone has that" Ryouta said

"You and Nagisa are like my parents so you shouldn't be fighting Honoka just talk to each other" Hikari said "Okay Ryouta sign us out and take us back to the house" Honoka said "Why isn't she at the hotel" Ryouta said "No she wouldn't go back to the hotel unless she got her things and Sanae" Honoka said as Ryouta signs them out and Honoka and Hikari walks out and walks to the car and opens the door and gets in and Ryouta drives them back to the hotel Ryouta "Okay guys we're going because Nagisa is back at home" Ryouta said "We know Akane and Nao followed her" Yayoi said as they get their stuff check out and drives back to the house and Honoka gets out of the car and walks inside to the bedroom "Nagisa I was dumb and stupid I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry" Honoka said "I know you're and I forgive you" Nagisa said


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18 Remembering

"Nagisa remember what happened in high school" Honoka asked "How could I forget" Nagisa said "That's why I stopped playing lacrosse I was just a reminder of Shiho and Rina" Nagisa said tearing up "What happened to Shiho and Rina" Ryouta asked walking in with Hikari as she holds Hoshi "Nagisa and I went to a party with Shiho and Rina it was all fine until the crash" Honoka said "There was a guy driving and he was drunk we recognized him he was a guy from the party" Nagisa said as she could feel her voice cracking "He was making a turn and we were going straight he crashed into us hitting the front of the car Honoka and I weren't injured but Shiho and Rina d-" Nagisa started but broke down in tears "Shiho and Rina died that night and nothing was the same" Honoka said "I stopped playing lacrosse because of what happened I haven't even looked or thought about playing lacrosse it was just a reminder of Shiho and Rina" Nagisa said wiping her tears and walking outside and heading to the cemetery

"Their death really effected her" Honoka said "She wouldn't get out of bed for a month" Hikari said "She finally got out of bed and came back to school she avoided everyone on the lacrosse team when she sat down in her seat she almost broke down in tears but she got through the day but everything was different she couldn't get through the deaths of Shiho and Rina" Honoka said "She wouldn't even go to the takoyaki stand until our first year in college" Honoka added

Nagisa walks to Shiho and Rina's graves "I can't believe you too are actually gone" Nagisa said "Nagisa" Mrs.Takashimizu said "Hi Mrs. Takashimizu" Nagisa said "I haven't seen you here in a while" Mrs. Takashimizu said "Yeah it was hard after the accident I had a rough time getting over their death" Nagisa said "I see you and Honoka got married" Mrs. Takashimizu said "Yeah we did we also have a baby girl named Sanae" Nagisa said "That's great" Mrs. Takashimizu said "Yes it is it was nice seeing you I should get going" Nagisa said walking back home and walking inside

"Nagisa you're back" Honoka said "Yeah I ran into Mrs. Takashimizu" Nagisa said "That's great how is she doing" Honoka said "She's doing good" Nagisa said walking to the closet "Nagisa are you sure you're ready" Honoka asked "I have to start playing again" Nagisa said opening the closet and getting her lacrosse stick and puts it back and walks into the bedroom "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said "I promise you Mepple I'm fine" Nagisa said "You're lying" Honoka said "I couldn't do it all I could see was Shiho and Rina playing lacrosse nothing else" Nagisa said "You'll be able to play again when you're ready" Honoka said "How about we just talk about them the good things" Honoka added "Okay that would be nice" Nagisa said "Shiho and Rina they were always smiling and they never fought with each other they were great friends great lacrosse players they were amazing people" Nagisa said

"We should have transformed we could have saved them" Nagisa said "Nagisa we couldn't with out hurting the other driver" Honoka said as she hears a knock on the door and walks and opens the door "Fujipi what a nice surprise what are you doing here" Honoka said "Just came by to check on you" Fujipi said "That's nice" Honoka said "So where's Nagisa your usually together" Fujipi said "She's in the bedroom" Honoka said "Is she okay" Fujipi asked "She's upset because tomorrow is the anniversary of Shiho and Rina's deaths" Honoka said "Honoka I feel a dark presence~Mipo" Mipple said "Nagisa I feel it to~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa goes over to Honoka "Honoka" Nagisa said

"Give me the prism stones" Poizini said "Why don't you come over here and take them" Nagisa said holding Honoka's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We're Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White started "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black Finished as Hikari walks out handing Hoshi to Ryouta "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said

"You want the prism stones come get them" Black said charging at Pozini punching her "You want to know something about that party you went to and that driver who killed your friends" Pozini said "Shut up" Black said punching Pozini "that guy was just a Zakkena and you guys were supposed to die" Pozini said "You killed them" Black said grabbing White's hand "Black thunder" Black said "White thunder" White said "Our beautiful souls" White started "Shall crush your evil heart" Black finished "Precure Marble Screw Max" Black and White said Aiming it at Poizini but she doges it "Missed me" Pozini said as Black kicks her in the face and starts punching her "Black stop that's enough" White said but Black keeps punching and kicking Pozini "Nagisa enough" White said "She has to pay" Black said "Is it worth it this won't make them come back Nagisa" White said as Nagisa dropped her transformation with Honoka as Poizini teleports back to the dark zone and Nagisa starts walking away

"No you're going back to the bedroom you don't just get to walk away not this time" Honoka said as Nagisa walks to the bedroom and gets in the bed and breaks down in tears "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said worried about his friend "It's my fault that they're dead please just go Mepple please" Nagisa said "No~Mepo" Mepple "Mepple please just go" Nagisa said "No~Mepo You shouldn't be alone~Mepo You're not the reason that they are dead~Mepo" Mepple said "Yes I am they died because of me because I couldn't save them Mepple just go please" Nagisa said as she got up opens the door puts Mepple outside and closes the door and gets in the bed and keeps crying "Nagisa!!~Mepo Let me in~Mepo" Mepple said "Mepple I'm sorry" Nagisa said walking over to Sanae and kissing her forehead and goes out the window "I'm sorry for not keeping my promise" Nagisa said walking away "Nagisa is gone~Mepo" Mepple said "The window we forgot about the window" Honoka said "I'll find her" Hikari said "No Hikari I'll go I know where she went" Ryouta said handing Hoshi to Hikari and running after Nagisa after a few minutes he finds her

"Nagisa" Ryouta said "It's time Ryouta tell Honoka I love her" Nagisa said taking the knife out of her pocket and cutting her arm "Nagisa stop" Ryouta said "No...Nagisa" Honoka whispers "Honoka what's wrong" Fujipi asked "It's Nagisa she cut herself" Honoka said as Ryouta walks in with Nagisa and Nagisa walks into the bedroom and gets in the bed as Honoka walks in "Nagisa you promised" Honoka said "What if Ryouta hadn't found you then what I wouldn't have you here with me" Honoka said "I'm sorry just finding out and not doing anything" Nagisa said "I'm sorry I went to that dark place again I really am but I couldn't live with myself" Nagisa said "Nagisa we go through this together you don't get to hurt yourself I know that you're not going to get out of bed tomorrow so please don't let Poizini have her way" Honoka said "Can I be alone" Nagisa asked "If you keep Mepple with you" Honoka said "Okay" Nagisa said as Honoka handed her Mepple and walks out "Nagisa this isn't your fault~ Mepo" Mepple said turning into his pixie form as Nagisa held him "Mepple..." Nagisa said as she fell asleep

The next day Nagisa doesn't get out of bed "Nagisa come on let's take a walk" Honoka said "I don't feel like taking a walk" Nagisa said Honoka gets out of bed showers and gets dressed and kisses Nagisa on the cheek "I'll be back with your food" Honoka said walking out and making Nagisa some food "Good morning Honoka" Ryouta and Hikari said "Good morning" Honoka said putting the food on the plate "Nagisa isn't getting out of bed" Hikari asked "No she's not I tried to get her out of the bed" Honoka said walking back into the bedroom handing Nagisa her food "It's your favorite" Honoka said as Nagisa started eating and finishes eating as there was a knock on the door and Ryouta answers it "Good morning Ryouta" Kerushi said holding Ha-Chan's hand "Morning guys" Ryouta said as Nagisa hands the plate and Mepple back to Honoka "Thank you for the food" Nagisa said as Honoka set Mepple down on the desk in the bedroom and walked out "Good morning guys" Honoka said "How's Nagisa" Hana asked "She's not going to leave the bed but at least she's eating" Honoka said "She's not going to lay in bed all day" Ryouta said walking into the bedroom "Ryouta that's a bad idea" Hikari said trying to stop Ryouta but Ryouta walks in "Nagisa get up" Ryouta said "Please go away Ryouta" Nagisa said "No your not going to stay in bed" Ryouta said "Please go away" Nagisa said " I know it hurts but you know that they would want you to be having fun" Ryouta said "Ryouta I said go away" Nagisa snapped

"Nagisa let's go somewhere please Nagisa please" Ryouta said "Go away" Nagisa said turning to her side "I'm not leaving your my sister and I care about you so I'm not going anywhere until you get out of bed and come with us somewhere" Ryouta said sitting down on the bed "Fine I'll go" Nagisa said getting up and getting dressed and she walks out with Ryouta "I got her out" Ryouta said "How" Honoka asked "I'm her little brother so all I have to do is say I'm not going to leave one thing Nagisa hates more than onions is me being in her room for a long period of time" Ryouta said "He's not wrong" Nagisa said walking out "Wait" Honoka said grabbing Nagisa "Yes" Nagisa said "I know how hard today is for you" Honoka whispers "I'll be fine" Nagisa said "Ichika and I have a surprise for you" Hana said "Yeah since you guys haven't met the new precure we thought meeting them would put a smile on Nagisa's face" Ichika said "Okay who's the new precure" Nagisa asked smiling

"The new precure is Star twinkle precure" Hana said "Nice to meet you" Nagisa said looking at them "Nagisa that's just Akira Yukari and Ciel" Honoka said "Behind them" Nagisa said "You can't hide anything from her trust me" Ryouta said "Do you want a corbra twist" Nagisa said "Sorry" Ryouta said slightly afraid "You guys were just about to introduce yourselves" Nagisa said "I'm Hikaru" Hikaru said "I'm Lala~Lun" Lala said "I'm Elena" Elena said "I'm Madoka" Madoka said "Where did Yuni go" Hikaru said looking around "I'm here" Yuni said "I'm Yuni" Yuni said "Nice to meet you" Nagisa said "Give me the prism stones" Pozini yelled "I'm going to kill you" Nagisa said "Nagisa I don't think we should" Honoka said "Come on down Zakkena" Pozini said "Honoka" Nagisa said as she held her hand "Okay" Honoka said

"Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We're Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White started "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black finished "Luminous Shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said "Well I didn't expect these two" Pozini said referring to Black and White "You didn't want to die yet" Black said charging at Pozini "Nagisa!!" White yelled "I'm sorry Honoka" Nagisa whispers jumping backwards Holding White's hand "Luminous let's do it" Black said as luminous calls her bow and rainbows shoot out of it "Intense courage" Black said "Overflowing hope" White said "Embrace in the sparkling light" Luminous said "Extreme" Black and White said "Luminaso" Luminous said as the Zakkena disappears as Black runs away "Nagisa" White said running after her "We'll catch up" White said as she grabs Black "Nagisa I know you miss them" Honoka said "they wouldn't want you to do this" Honoka said "Can I just go back to the bedroom" Nagsia said "Nagisa you know Ryouta won't leave you alone" Honoka stated "I can deal with Ryouta" Nagisa said walking back inside the house to the bedroom and lays in the bed and Ryouta follows her "Nagisa I'm not leaving" Ryouta said "Yes you are" Nagisa said "No I'm not" Ryouta said as Nagisa got up and put Ryouta in a cobra twist "ahh I'm still not leaving" Ryouta said as Nagisa does it harder "I give I give" Ryouta said as Nagisa releases him "Now leave" Nagisa said "They aren't going to leave they are worried about you" Ryouta said "So am I" Ryouta said "I've been worried about you since you left because of mom and dad" Ryouta said "I'm fine Ryouta I promise" Nagisa said walking out of the bedroom "So where are we going" Nagisa asked

"We're going to the amusement park" Honoka said "You really like going to the amusement park" Nagisa said "Why wouldn't I it's where you proposed to me" Honoka said "Speaking of proposals when's the wedding Ryouta Hikari" Nagisa asked "We should probably just make sure our parents stay in jail" Ryouta said "I'm with Ryouta let's make sure your parents stay in jail" Hikari said "They will" Nagisa said walking to the amusement park "So We're walking today" Honoka said "Yeah we're walking today" Nagisa said "You guys coming" Nagisa said as she kept walking to the amusement park everyone followed her as she stopped at the entrance "Okay I'm going" Nagisa said walking away "Nagisa" Mrs. Takahashi said as Nagisa turns around "Hi Mrs. Takahashi" Nagisa said "I forgot that you bought this amusement park and made it into a memorial for Shiho and Rina" Nagisa said "Well come on in" Mrs. Takahashi said leading them in "The last lacrosse game that we played in middle school" Nagisa said "We made it into a ride" Mrs. Takahashi said "We also made your guys last lacrosse game into a ride" Mrs. Takahashi said "I remember we won the game and then they died in the car crash the same day" Nagisa said "The day that was suppose to be the happiest day was the saddest day" Nagisa whispers "well I'll leave you guys" Mrs. Takahashi said "Any rides you want to go on" Ryouta asked "How about we do the last lacrosse game ride" Honoka said " Honoka I'm not ready for that" Nagisa said "You're going on the ride Nagisa" Honoka said getting in line with the girls and gets on the ride as Nagisa sneaks away "Nagisa" Nao said "dang it" Nagisa whispers walking back and getting on the ride

A few minutes later the ride comes to a end and they all get out Nagisa quickly walks away from the group and walks out of the amusement park and walks to the cemetery "Hey have you guys seen Nagisa" Ryouta asked "No I thought she went to the bathroom" Honoka said "She's not there" Hikari said "oh I know where she went" Honoka said "Hikaru Lala Elena Madoka Yuni can you guys go to the cemetery and see if she's there" Honoka asked "Sure" Hikaru said as Hikaru Lala Elena Makdoka and Yuni went to the cemetery "Nagisa" Hikaru said "Yeah..." Nagisa said " Your tone says otherwise" Elena said "This is their grave~Lun" Lala said "Yeah...They were my best friends I stopped playing lacrosse because of their death" Nagisa said "Well Honoka asked you guys to bring me back so I won't bore you with my story about Shiho and Rina" Nagisa said "She did but you didn't bore us" Elena said "Give me the prism stones" Pozini said "No not in a million years" Nagisa said "Fine I'll just turn your dead friends into Zakkenas" Pozini said "come on down Zakkenas" Pozini said "Nagisa" Honoka said running to her "Honoka" Nagisa said grabbing Honoka's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We're Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White started "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black finished "How can you defeat them when they're your friends" Pozini said as the Zakkenas came charging at them "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said "Luminous heartlie action" Luminous said freezing the Zakkenas "Nagisa what are we going to do" White asked "The pulsars" Black said "okay" White said "Black Pulsar" Black said "White Pulsar" White said "One that is cursed with dark powers" White started "We Shall now break the chains that bind you" Black finished "Precure Rainbow Therapy" Black and White said as everything returned to normal but Mrs. Takahashi saw "You two how dare you vandalize my daughter and her friend gravestone "Black let's go" White said "Yeah..." Black said as she jumped away "Nagisa..." White whispers as she jumps away but when she lands Nagisa is no where to be found


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19 Missing

Honoka's P.O.V

It's been 5 hours since Nagisa went missing I'm worried sick about her it's not like her to disappear we've been looking for her since we de-transformed I just hope we find her soon before something happens to her.

Everyone regroups at the house "Did you guys find her" Honoka asked as Ryouta shakes his head saying 'No' "Where could she be" Honoka said "Don't worry we'll find her" Miyuki said "I know we'll find her but I'm afraid that she might" Honoka started but couldn't finish "Mipple can you feel Mepple presents anywhere" Honoka asked "Not that well they must be far away~Mipo" Mipple said as Honoka walked out and looked for Nagisa

Nagisa walks up to her parents house still having a key walks in and walks to her room "Nagisa what are we doing here~Mepo" Mepple asked "Honestly I have no idea this brings back bad memories" Nagisa said "Honoka I can feel him~Mipo" Mipple said as Honoka followed her directions and walked into Nagisa's house and walks into her room "Nagisa" Honoka said hugging her "Honoka...I'm sorry for running away I just the way Mrs. Takahashi talked about us I need to think" Nagisa said "It's okay" Honoka said "Do you want to leave" Honoka asked "Can we stay here for a little while" Nagisa asked

"Okay but can I see if you're scars healed" Honoka asked "okay..." Nagisa said taking off her shirt "Nagisa why are you're scars bleeding" Honoka asked "They are always bleeding but it usually stops" Nagisa said as Honoka bandaged Nagisa's back as Nagisa puts her shirt on "Nagisa this is serious how long have they been bleeding" Honoka asked "Since they were made" Nagisa said

"I'm scared that something might happen" Honoka said "I'll go to the doctor tomorrow okay" Nagsia said "Not the scars they are healing fine I'm talking about you running off it makes me scared because I know how hard this time is for you and I know what you did the day after their funeral I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I couldn't bare the thought of that" Honoka said "Honoka you'll be fine and I'll be fine I just need to be alone" Nagsia said as she heard footsteps coming towards them "Who's in my room" Shinsetsu said as she opens the door to see Nagsia and Honoka "We were just leaving" Nagsia said leading Honoka out as Shinsetsu grabs Nagisa "You got my parents arrested" Shinsetsu said

"As I was saying were just leaving and this used to be my room I have all my best memories of Shiho and Rina in here speaking of that's why I came here I forgot my book in here" Nagsia said grabbing her Precure note book and walks out "Wait you're disgusting why can't everyone just be straight" Shinsetsu said as Nagsia just kept walking out with Honoka and walks back to their house

"Nagsia Honoka you're back" Ryouta said "Yeah" Nagsia said walking to the bedroom closing the door and laying in the bed as tears stream down her face knowing that her parents adopted a girl the same age as her in middle school "Nagsia" Honoka said knocking on the door hearing faint crying "Nagisa please open the door" Honoka said "Honoka what wrong with her" Ryouta asked "We met a girl her bag said her name was Shinsetsu" Honoka said "Oh no they met how" Ryouta said "Nagsia went back to get the Precure notebook she had left" Honoka said

"This is bad" Ryouta said "Yeah not to mention she looks just like Nagsia" Honoka said as Ryouta knocks on the door "Nagisa please open the door" Ryouta said "No I'm not opening the door just leave me alone" Nagsia said as she could feel her voice cracking "Ryouta you knew about this and you didn't tell me just please leave me alone" Nagsia said "I never thought you two would meet" Ryouta said "Just stop Ryouta I'm not opening the door for you Ryouta I'm only opening it for Honoka" Nagsia said walking to the door and opening it as Honoka walks in and closes the door and walks to the bed and hugs Nagsia

Ryouta walks away to his bedroom and holds Hoshi "Ryouta..." Hikari said walking in "I really messed up" Ryouta said "You did it to protect her and even though I knew I didn't tell her because I knew how much it would hurt her" Hikari said "She'll be mad at both of us now" Ryouta said "We'll just apologize" Hikari said "I'll get her notebook and apologize but you have to do it face to face" Hikari said as she walked to Nagisa and Honoka's bedroom and knocks on the door "Nagsia can I see your notebook for a couple minutes" Hikari asked "Sure come in the door isn't locked" Nagsia said as Hikari walked in and opened Nagisa's notebook and wrote a heartfelt apology and handed it to her

"Read it when you get the chance and let Ryouta in when he comes okay" Hikari said closing the door as she walked out "Hikari what did you do" Hana asked "I wrote Nagsia a apology in her journal that the knowledge heartile gave us" Hikari said "For what" Nao asked "I knew about Shinsetsu and I didn't tell her only because I knew she was so upset and that telling her would only upset her more" Hikari said as Ryouta walked out and walked towards Nagsia and Honoka's bedroom and knocked on the door "Come in" Nagsia said as Ryouta walked in "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Shinsetsu I knew you would get upset and feel bad like you are now so I didn't tell you but I was trying to protect your feelings" Ryouta said and Nagsia got up to hug him "Thank you for trying to protect my feelings but we have a wedding to plan" Nagisa said

The next day they wake up and get dressed and hears a knock on the door and Ryouta gets up and answers the door "Ryouta how are you" Shinsetsu said walking in "uhh I didn't invite you in" Ryouta said "I'm sure it's fine" Shinsetsu said as the girls walk in "Hey Ryouta" Miyuki said smiling as usual as Nagsia and Honoka walk out of the bedroom and Nagsia sees Shinsetsu

"What are you doing here" Nagsia said "I came to see my little brother" Shinsetsu said "He's not your brother you're not even related to him" Nagsia said "Yes he his but I have now idea why he's here when he should be at home" Shinsetsu said "First don't come barging in someone else's house and second he's not going anywhere with you so you can show yourself out" Nagsia said "No I'm staying" Shinsetsu said "I'll just stay in this bedroom" Shinsetsu said walking towards Honoka's grandmother's room "No you won't be staying here and you're definitely not staying in that room so please leave" Nagsia said

Shinsetsu keeps walking and walks into the room "Well this needs some redecorating but it'll do" Shinsetsu said flopping on the bed "Get out" Honoka said "Honoka..." Nagsia said "Get out of my house now" Honoka demanded "No" Shinsetsu said as she started messing up the bedroom "Get out!!" Honoka screams "Nagisa" Hikari said "I know" Nagsia said "No I'm not going anywhere" Shinsetsu said "Get out of my house now!" Honoka screams "Honoka come here" Nagsia said looking at Ryouta saying 'get her out now' and Ryouta nods "Shinsetsu you need to leave now" Ryouta said "I'm older than you so I'm staying" Shinsetsu said "You need to leave now" Nagsia said walking Honoka outside "She needs to get out of her room now" Honoka said "I know just stay out here I'll handle it okay" Nagisa said kissing Honoka's cheek as she walked back in "Hikari can you stay with Honoka while I deal with our unwanted guest" Nagsia said "Sure" Hikari said walking out and sits with Honoka as Nagsia walks into the bedroom and grabs Shinsetsu's stuff and walks out and throws her stuff over the gate

"Hey!!" Shinsetsu said as Nagsia grabs her and whispers in her ear "Now you're going to clean up the room like it was before and then you're going to leave and never come back" Nagsia said "I'll just leave" Shinsetsu said "No you will clean the room and then you can leave got it" Nagsia demands "Okay I'll clean the room" Shinsetsu said walking in and cleaning Honoka's Grandmother's room and then leave "Never return" Nagsia said

"Honoka Hikari you can come back in she's gone" Nagsia said "Hmm maybe I should make them pay for that but that would mean uhh I'll withstand it just to see how mad Nagsia will get" Shinsetsu said as she sneaks in and grabs Nagsia and ties her to the chair in her bedroom and grabs Honoka and pins her to the bed "You wouldn't" Nagsia said trying to break free "Oh I will" Shinsetsu said as she locks the door as she gets on top of Honoka and Nagsia tries to break free as Shinsetsu rapes Honoka

"Honoka" Nagsia screams as she tries to break free "Nagsia" Ryouta said "Get off of her" Nagisa said trying to break free as Ryouta tries to get in but the door is locked "Hikari" Ryouta said "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life my they all become one" Luminous said as she kicked down the door "Nagisa" Ryouta said running towards her "No forget me get Honoka" Nagsia said as Ryouta looked "Shinsetsu Get off of her now" Ryouta said "No" Shinsetsu said as Honoka was frozen in shock "You're free now Nagsia" Luminous said as Nagsia ran towards Honoka getting Shinsetsu off of her "Ryouta call Fujipi" Nagsia said as Ryouta calls Fujipi and he gets there "Shinsetsu you're under arrested for raping Honoka you have the right to remain silent" Fujipi said as he took Shinsetsu to jail "Guys can you leave us alone" Nagsia said "Sure" Ryouta and Hikari said

"Honoka are you okay" Nagsia asked as Honoka just stayed silent as tears stream down her face as Nagsia hugs Honoka as tears stream down her face "I couldn't protect you Honoka" Nagsia said "Nagsia can we just go to sleep" Honoka managed to get out "Okay" Nagsia replied knowing that Honoka wouldn't want to talk about what happened "Honoka I know you don't want to talk about it but maybe tomorrow we could go to therapy to talk about what happened" Nagsia suggested changing into her night clothes and Honoka changes into her night clothes replying "I would like that" as she gets in bed and falls asleep and Nagsia gets in bed and falls asleep as well


	20. Chapter20

Chapter 20 Therapy and Planning

The next day Nagsia wakes up to faint crying "Honoka" Nagsia said looking at Honoka "Can we stay in bed for a while" Honoka begged as her voice was cracking "Yeah we can" Nagsia said as she heard a knock on the door immediately followed by a what are you doing here "Honoka I'll be right back okay" Nagsia said getting dressed and walking out of the bedroom seeing Shinsetsu as her anger for what Shinsetsu did to Honoka boiled up inside her "Get out" Nagsia demanded "No" Shinsetsu said "How did you even get out of jail" Ryouta said "The judge dismissed the case" Shinsetsu said "Get out now!!" Nagsia demands trying to keep herself from hurting Shinsetsu "No" Shinsetsu said "You made me watch what you did to Honoka and you're not in jail for what you did you need to leave right now before something happens" Nagsia said "Made you watch what" Hana asked "Shinsetsu raped Honoka" Ryouta whispers to the girls "Now get out" Nagsia said to Shinsetsu about ready to knock her out "No maybe I should do it again" Shinsetsu said as Nagsia charged at her only to be held back by Ryouta "Get out" Nagsia said trying to break free to knockout Shinsetsu

"Maybe I should do it now while you're restrained" Shinsetsu said tying everyone up except Ryouta and Nagsia as she walked to the bed room and gets on top of Honoka "Let me go Ryouta so I can hurt this bitch" Nagsia said knowing she hadn't cursed a day in her life "No" Ryouta said knowing he'll retreat it as Nagsia broke free and tries to get into the bedroom but the door is locked and all she could hear was Honoka screaming in pain knowing how violated she was and how scared she was Nagisa kicks down the door and runs in and punches Shinsetsu and throws her across the gate as far as she could and went back into the bedroom

"Hon-" Nagsia started but got cut off by Honoka breaking down into tears as Honoka got dressed and ran away leaving Mipple "Honoka..." Nagsia said grabbing both Mipple and Mepple running after Honoka knowing what she was about to do "Honoka don't please just come back with me" Nagsia said seeing Honoka is getting ready to do "I'm sorry Nagsia I love you and Sanae but I can't live anymore knowing what Shinsetsu did to me goodbye" Honoka said as she started walking towards the cliff

"Honoka don't you dare do that please don't just come back to me please Honoka" Nagsia said with tears in her eyes "I can't lose anyone else Honoka I can't lose the love of my life" Nagsia continued as Honoka walked back to Nagsia and hugs her crying "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Nagsia I don't know what made me do that" Honoka said "I know but you just scared me because you never done anything like this before so I was just scared" Nagsia said "I'm sorry Nagsia" Honoka said hugging Nagsia

When they get home Honoka goes into the guest room "Nagsia I've been meaning to ask was Sanae awake for any of that" Elena asked "Shit" Nagsia said cursing again for the second time in her life "Nagisa that's the second time today you've cursed" Ryouta said followed by "You've literally cursed two times in your life" Ryouta said "Yeah I know it's not my fault though it's just when I see something happen to Honoka I can't help it" Nagsia said

"But we put Sanae down an hour before it happened she could have woken up last night and I know she woke up this morning from all my yelling trying to get that bitch out of the house" Nagsia said "Nagsia the third time" Ryouta said "Okay for now on for every curse word I say I'll have to eat onions" Nagsia said knowing she doesn't like onions "I'm holding you to that Nagsia" Honoka said from the room "Okay" Nagisa said "But I am worried that when Sanae is older she'll remember it" Nagsia said answering Elena's question

Honoka walks out of the room and walks to the kitchen "When you're a baby you remember everything that happens I remember when I was a baby" Honoka said "So she might remember it" Nagsia said "I'm not sure maybe but she'll probably remember it" Honoka said "this might be a good time to ask where are we sleeping tonight" Nagsia asked "Can we sleep in the guest room" Honoka asked "Sure" Nagsia said

"Now next order of business" Nagsia started "The wedding" Honoka finished "You guys switched places today usually Honoka starts and Nagsia finishes" Hikari said "Flowers Hikari what kind do you want" Nagsia asked "Sunflowers" Hikari said "I can get the sunflowers for you Hikari" Tsubomi said "And I can make the dress for you" Erika said "I already know what cake you guys want so we'll skip that" Nagsia said "Vows write them Ryouta now" Nagsia said "Hikari I'm not worried about you but Ryouta and I tend to slack off" Nagsia added as Honoka giggles

"I got you to smile and laugh" Nagsia said "Write a note to your fiancé" Nagsia said "Ryouta write now" Nagsia said "I'll do it later" Ryouta said "Ryouta do it now and then put it somewhere safe" Nagsia said "Okay I'll start writing" Ryouta said pulling out his phone "Paper Ryouta" Honoka said "Okay" Ryouta said getting some paper and started to write his vows about Hikari as they hear a knock on the door and Miri opens the door "Ha-Chan Kerushi when did you guys get back" Riko asked "Just now" Ha-Chan said "Nagsia Help please" Ryouta said "Having trouble writing your vows Ryouta" Hikari asked "Fine I'll help but I won't write it for you" Nagsia said walking towards Ryouta's room "You coming Ryouta" Nagsia said as Ryouta followed her into the room and closes the door "Just write how you feel about Hikari" Nagsia said "Can you give me an example" Ryouta asked "Sure, When I think of Honoka all I can do is smile no matter what happens she'll always be by my side and we'll always be connected by our souls" Nagsia said "Like I said just write your feelings" Nagsia said as she starts breathing heavily "Nagsia are you okay" Ryouta said as the pain passed "Yeah it passed" Nagisa said "Ryouta do you're best" Nagsia said walking out "Nagsia wait" Ryouta said "yes" Nagsia said "Don't give up on lacrosse your good at it and Shiho and Rina would want you to play do your best Nagsia and thank you for the advice" Ryouta said as Nagsia walked out and walks to the closet "Nagsia are you sure" Honoka asked

"Yeah let's do it Honoka like old times Ryouta gave me some good advice" Nagsia said handing Honoka her lacrosse stick and getting hers and the ball as Nagsia and Honoka walks outside and Nagsia tosses the ball to Honoka and Honoka catches it and they do it back and forth and Ryouta comes out and smiles "I'm glad she's playing again" Ryouta whispers to himself "This is why I love you Ryouta" Hikari whispers to him as Nagsia keeps getting that pain in her back but ignores it but Honoka stops "Nagsia what's wrong" Honoka asked "It's just a little pain it's nothing" Nagsia said knowing what it's really about but not wanting to upset Honoka

"Is it about what happened to me" Honoka asked "I know why you're locking up your feelings but I also know in the morning you wake up crying from remembering what happened I never want that to happen to you and I remember everything and I hate that I was tied up when you're ready to talk I'll be here okay" Nagsia said "Come on I'm going to take you somewhere" Nagsia said holding Honoka's hand and walking to the hill

"Nagsia can we p-" Honoka stared but got cut off by Nagsia "Yes" Nagsia answered holding Honoka's hand as she started praying for her "It's going to be okay" Nagsia said "Remember the promise we made" Nagsia asked "Yeah you said that no matter what happens we'll be fine and you made me promise that we'll be together forever" Honoka said as Nagsia stood up and helps Honoka up "Without The Chosen Hero Mepple and The Princess of Hope Mipple I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't have known that you were the love of my life Honoka" Nagsia said "So as much as you get on my nerves Mepple I never would have met Honoka without you" Nagsia said

Nagsia and Honoka walks back home "You guys are back" Kerushi said "Yep" Nagsia said "It's coming~Popo" Porun said "What was that" Kerushi said "I feel it too Nagsia~Mepo" Mepple said "Transform~Mipo" Mipple said "Honoka" Nagsia said holding Honoka's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagsia and Honoka said "Emissary of Light Cure Black" Black said "Emissary of Light Cure White" White said "We are Pretty Cure" Black and White said "Evil beings of darkness" White starts "Return to the darkness from which you came" Black finished "Luminous shining stream" Hikari said "Sparkling life Shiny Luminous the wills of heart and life may they all become one" Luminous said

Black White and Luminous runs outside and see the dark king "How did he" Black said "Black come on let's go" White said "Pretty cure" the dark king said as he charges at Black and White "Before our eyes hope" White starts holding Black's hand "in our hands the power of hope" Black finished as the sparkle bracelets appears on Black and White's hand and they start fighting the dark king "Combine you powers~Popo" Porun said as Luminous calls upon her bow and shoot the power of light out at Black and White "Rising Courage" Black said "Overflowing Hope" White said "Embrace in the sparkling light" Luminous said "Extreme" Black and White said "Luminoso" Luminous said "Max" Black and White finished as the dark king disappears and Black White and Luminous detransforms

"What just happened" Kerushi said "We defeated the dark king again" Nagsia said "And we didn't leave~Mepo" Mepple said "Okay??" Kerushi said "We're Precure Everyone in this room except for you and Ryouta is a boy so he can't be pretty cure" Ha-Chan said "That still doesn't make sense" Kerushi said "Let me see if I can explain this" Nagsia said and then looks at Honoka "Sorry I'm not helping you said you would explain it" Honoka said "geez Honoka" Nagsia said "So I was wishing on a star and then it came at me and I was Mepple he wanted to see Mipple so we went to the amusement park and that's where I met Honoka and the we had to fight Pizarro and Mepple and Mipple said to say Duel Aurora wave and let the spirits guide us and we transformed to protect the garden of light from the dark king" Nagisa said

Shinsetsu walks up "Hey Ryouta" Shinsetsu said "No get out now leave" Nagsia said "Why are you upset because I did something to Honoka" Shinsetsu said smiling as Nagsia charged at her but Ryouta holds her back "Ryouta let me go so I can kill her" Nagisa said "I can't do that Nagisa" Ryouta said "Let me go Ryouta" Nagsia said "Maybe I should go to Honoka" Shinsetsu said walking towards Honoka "Get away from her" Nagsia said "Ryouta let me go or when I get out you'll get a cobra twist after I killed Shinsetsu" Nagisa said "You don't kill Nagsia please don't" Honoka said backing away from Shinsetsu "Fine I'll let you go" Ryouta said as he let go of Nagsia as she charges at Shinsetsu and pushes her away from Honoka "Leave before I hurt you" Nagsia said "No" Shinsetsu said "I'm about to go hurt you so get off our property" Nagsia demanded "I'm not on your property" Shinsetsu said as Nagsia punches her in the face "Leave now" Nagsia said "Don't punch me" Shinsetsu said as she punches Nagsia as Nagsia knocks Shinsetsu out and throws her over the gate

"The only reason I didn't kill that bitch was because Honoka told me not too" Nagsia said "You're eating something with onions in it tonight" Honoka said


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 21 planing the wedding

"Yeah I figured I would be" Nagsia said "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before that" Honoka whispers in Nagisa's ear making Nagisa's eyes widen as she smiled "I would love to have some fun but I don't think you're ready" Nagisa said knowing what happened to Honoka "Nagisa I'll be fine" Honoka said "You say that but when you start you feel scared and the memories of what happened come back" Nagisa said "I wish I could have stop it from happening to you Nagisa" Honoka said "I was upset I was a mess during that time but when it happened I snapped out in a instant I was frozen I couldn't move" Nagisa said "That's why I'm not having fun with you we'll take it slow like we did back then" Nagisa said "You make it sound like it was a long time ago it was only five years" Hikari said

"Are you telling me someone raped you" Ryouta said "Ryouta don't do it not again" Nagisa said "I will do it because he needs to learn not to mess with my family" Ryouta said "Ryouta your room now" Nagisa said pulling Ryouta into his room "Nagisa you're not okay I know why you were cussing it's because you didn't want what happened to you to happen to Honoka" Ryouta said "But it did anyway and if it happened to me again I still have nightmares about it but Ryouta don't go if you have another seizure I don't know if I could handle that I mean I'm on the verge of having a breakdown but don't tell Honoka but if anything happened to you guys I would really just have a breakdown so please don't do anything please" Nagisa said "Okay I won't" Ryouta said asked they walked out

The next day Honoka wakes up and gets dressed but Nagisa is still in bed thinking "Nagisa what's wrong" Honoka asked "It's nothing I'm fine just thinking" Nagisa said "I'll ask you again" Honoka said "What are you thinking about" Honoka asked "I was thinking about you" Nagisa said "I won't pressure you into telling me" Honoka said walking to Sanae's crib and giving her a bottle "You're worried about me Honoka" Nagisa said "I am but you won't tell me anything" Honoka said "When I'm ready we'll talk okay" Nagisa said "No you're hurting right now and I want to help you" Honoka said "Okay I was thinking about when it happened" Nagisa said as Honoka puts burps Sanae and puts her in her crib and lays next to Nagisa and hugs her "What about your meeting" Nagisa asked "I don't care you're more important than a meeting" Honoka said "No go to the meeting Hikari is here so go we have to get back to our lives now Okay" Nagisa said kissing Honoka as Honoka got up and left for work

A few hours later Nagisa gets up and gets dressed and walks to Ryouta's and Hikari's room and knocks on the door "Hikari can I come in" Nagisa asked as Hikari opens the door and looks up Nagisa could tell she had been crying "What's wrong" Nagisa asked walking in "I don't know I just started crying" Hikari said through the lump in her throat "Hikari you're worried about Ryouta" Nagisa said sitting down next to Hikari "What if something happens" Hikari said "It's okay nothing is going to happen" Nagisa said doubtfully "You don't even believe that Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple blurted out "I'm always going to have doubts because he's my brother but nothing's going to happen" Nagisa said "But next year you can be with him at school again okay and Honoka and I are thinking about going to grad school" Nagisa said

Ryouta comes back after school "Ryouta come here real quick" Nagisa said as Ryouta walks in her room "What's up" Ryouta said "How are you" Nagisa asked "I'm good and ready for graduation" Ryouta said "Yeah your graduation at least will be a good experience" Nagisa said "I wish I could have been there" Ryouta said "You were in spirit Ryouta" Nagisa said "But Hikari was really worried about you she was crying this morning" Nagisa said "Okay I'll talk to her" Ryouta said "Okay" Nagisa said "Are you okay" Ryouta asked "Yeah I'm fine" Nagisa said as Honoka walks in "Don't lie" Honoka said "Honoka I'm fine Ryouta go talk to Hikari" Nagisa said as Ryouta went to his room "Hikari" Ryouta said finding her asleep on the bed he kisses her on the cheek seeing the blood on her shirt where she was shot "Hikari wake up" Ryouta said "Nagisa" Ryouta yells as Nagisa and Honoka runs to them "Ryouta what's wrong" Nagisa said "Her wound is bleeding" Ryouta said "Porun we need her to transform it might keep her alive until we get to the hospital" Honoka said "Hikari wake up~Popo" Porun said "Guys I think it's the end of the road for me" Hikari said weakly "Hikari stay awake for me please Hikari don't leave me" Ryouta said as tears stream down his face "Hikari transform so we can get you to the hospital" Nagisa said "Okay I'll try Luminous shining stream" Hikari said gasping for breath "Hikari" Ryouta said now crying "Honoka" Nagisa said as she holds Honoka's hand "Duel Aurora Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said as they transformed into Cure Black and Cure White "Hikari stay with us" White said as Black picked Hikari up and ran outside and jumps from building to building and gets to the hospital and detransforms and walks in "My friend needs help it's an emergency" Nagisa said and The doctor comes out and checks her pulse "Get her on a gurney" The doctor said as they take Hikari into surgery Ryouta and Honoka runs in "Nagisa" Ryouta said "Ryouta she's in surgery " Nagisa said as Ryouta starts praying that the surgery goes well and Nagisa hugs him

2 hours later Hikari comes out of surgery and Nagisa Honoka and Ryouta goes to Hikari's hospital room "Hikari I'm so glad that you're okay" Ryouta said "We are glad that you're okay because we all were really worried about you" Nagisa said "Yeah because we are family so one time untransformed" Honoka said "Yeah" Hikari said "Rising courage" Nagisa said "Overflowing hope" Honoks said "Embrace in the sparkling light" Hikari said "We don't do it regular we do it" Nagisa said " Max" Hikari and Honoka said "Guys but I have something to tell you" Hikari said "What is it" Ryouta asked "I have to have a trans-Never mind it doesn't matter" Hikari said "Hikari finish what you were saying" Nagisa said "I have to have a heart transplant" Hikari said "The shot was at my heart that's why I passed out so I need to have it as soon as possible before my heart gives out" Hikari said "I have a day to tell them if I'm going to do it or not" Hikari said


	22. Chapter22

Chapter 22 the decision

The next day Hikari wakes up at 2 o'clock in the morning "Ryouta" Hikari whispers trying not to wake Nagisa and Honoka who insisted on sleeping on the floor "Yeah Hikari" Ryouta whispers "You guys whisper really loud" Nagisa said sleepily "She's right but I've actually haven't gone to sleep" Honoka said "That's a whole conversation for when I'm fully awake but Hikari what's up" Nagisa said still not fully awake "My decision" Hikari said "What did you decide" Ryouta asked "I decided not to have the surgery" Hikari said "Why~Popo" Porun asked "Because in order for me to live someone else will die" Hikari said "Hikari we support your decision" Honoka said "N-" Porun starts but Nagisa covers his mouth "Porun we support her decision" Nagisa said "Ryouta you haven't said anything" Hikari said "He's not going to answer" Nagsia said "why not" Hikari asked "He doesn't believe that you aren't going to do the surgery" Nagisa said "But he doesn't want to show his feelings" Nagisa said "Ryouta please say something" Hikari said but Ryouta doesn't say anything "I'll talk to him" Nagisa said "But we all need to sleep" Nagisa said "She's right let's go to bed" Honoka said as Nagsia Ryouta and Hikari fall asleep and Honoka closes her eyes but doesn't fall asleep

They wake up at 9 o'clock in the morning and Honoka yawns "Did you sleep" Nagisa asked "No but we don't need to talk about that Ryouta woke up between four and five and left and he isn't back yet" Honoka said "We're still going to talk about you not sleeping but first I'm going to find Ryouta" Nagisa said getting dressed and going out to find Ryouta "I didn't actually leave I've been sitting here" Ryouta said "Thinking or praying" Nagisa asked "Both" Ryouta said "I just want to be with Hikari for the rest of my life" Ryouta said "I don't want her to go~Popo" Porun cries "We support her decision and she will always live on in our hearts" Nagisa said as Porun cries "Porun it will be okay" Nagisa said hugging Porun "Come back in" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta said as they went inside and walks back into the bedroom as they hear a knock on the door and Nagisa opens the door "Porun told us what happened" Coco said "Well we were going to tell you her decision" Nagisa said "What's her decision" Miyuki asked as they heard Ryouta crying "She decided not to get the heart transplant" Nagisa said "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said from the bedroom as Nagisa walks to the bedroom "Please do the transplant I can't live without you" Ryouta cries "Ryouta you have to calm down" Hikari said with tears in her eyes "Hikari Ryouta deep breaths" Nagisa said as they took deep breaths "You guys get dressed and Honoka will make breakfast" Nagisa said as she walks back into the kitchen "Honoka you're making breakfast" Nagisa said "Okay" Honoka said yawning as she makes breakfast and Hikari and Ryouta walks out

"Breakfast is ready" Honoka said "This is my fault because I didn't stop when you told me to" Nagisa whispers to Honoka "Ryouta is going be heartbroken" Nagisa whispers "It's not your fault Nagisa" Honoka said "Yes it is Honoka" Nagisa said as she snapped at Honoka and everyone looks at the two "I'm sorry that I snapped at you Honoka" Nagisa said "It's okay just don't blame yourself" Honoka said as she sets the table as they heard a knock on the door and opens the door and it's Shiho and Rina's mother's "Hi Nagisa I assumed you all know" Shiho's mom said "Our daughters graves were vandalized" Rina's mom said "They weren't vandalized" Nagisa said "And how would you know" Shiho's mom asked "They were protecting them getting the dark energy off of their bodies without hurting them" Nagisa said "All we know is that they vandalized their grave" Rina's mom said as Nagisa held Honoka's hand "Duel Aroura Wave" Nagisa and Honoka said as they turned into Cure Black and Cure White "We were getting the dark energy off of them so they could rest peacefully" Black said "I don't believe you" Rina's mom said "You know how much I miss them both" Black said "I believe you" Shiho's mom said "Nagisa you're not Rina's real friend" Rina's mom said as Nagisa and Honoka drop their transformation as Nagisa walked out and ran away "You know Nagisa was Rina's real friend she didn't go to school for a month she quit lacrosse almost cried when she did come back to school and you are saying that she isn't Rina's real friend" Hikari said "Hikari your heart" Honoka and Ryouta said "I don't care she is saying that Nagisa isn't Rina's real friend which she is" Hikari said "Hikari you need to calm down the stress can make the wound bleed" Honoka said "I'll take her to the bedroom and you find Nagisa" Ryouta said as he took Hikari to their room and lays her on the bed and Honoka goes to find Nagisa and finds her unconscious Honoka calls Ryouta "Ryouta I found Nagisa but she's unconscious" Honoka said "I'll send Nozomi and the others to come get you" Ryouta said over the phone "hurry her pulse is weak" Honoka said and seconds later Milky Rose comes and takes Nagisa to the hospital "Honoka get in" Coco said and Honoka gets in the car "Do you even have a drivers license Coco" Honoka asked "Yes I do" Coco said driving to the hospital and parking and they rush into the hospital "Mrs. Musumi twice in one day" The Doctor said as the doctor took Nagisa into surgery

A few hours later Nagisa comes out of surgery and stays in the hospital until the end of the day and goes back home with Honoka and the others Nagisa looks at Honoka during the car ride back home and could tell she was mad "I'm sorry Honoka" Nagisa said pulling back Honoka's hair "I know you are" Honoka said yawning "Why didn't you sleep last night" Nagisa asked "I wasn't tired" Honoka said lying "Why didn't you go to sleep last night" Nagisa asked as the got home Honoka runs into her room and locks the door and looks at a picture of Nagisa Hikari and her "I know this is what she wants but she's our friend and we don't want to lose her" Honoka whispers Nagisa walks inside and gets Mipple and slides her under the door and walks into the kitchen to eat "Nagisa~Mepo Mipple is missing~Mepo" Mepple screamed as he ran to Nagisa "Calm down I gave her to Honoka" Nagisa said picking up the yellow pixie and walking outside "Nagisa I can feel your emotions I know you're upset and worried~Mepo" Mepple said "No need to worry mepple I'm fine-ish" Nagisa said "Fine-ish?~Mepo " Mepple questioned "It's Honoka I know something's bothering her but I can't figure out what" Nagisa explains the reason for saying 'fine-ish' and goes back inside and walks to Hikari and Ryouta's Room and to her surprise everyone was in there "How is she doing" Nagisa asked "She's resting but she'll be fine" Ryouta said trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears "How are you doing" Nagisa asked "I'm fine" Ryouta said lying to avoid saying the truth "I'm you're sister you really think I can't tell when you're lying it's written all over your face" Nagisa said

"I'm not lying" Ryouta said "Keeping your feelings in especially with your medical condition is bad" Nagisa said "I'm going to check on Honoka" Nagisa said as she went to the bedroom and tries to open the door and realizes it's lock she knocks on the door hoping Honoka opens it "Go away Nagisa" Honoka said "Honoka open the door and let's talk I know why you locked yourself in there but we can talk" Nagisa said "Leave me alone Nagisa" Honoka said "Honoka I know you don't want Hikari to leave us" Nagisa said as Honoka opens the door and Nagisa walks in and closes the door and looks at Honoka her eyes were red and puffy it was clear to Nagisa that her wife had been crying "Honoka..." Nagisa said as she looked at the picture on the bed she couldn't see the photo but she could tell by the black white and yellow frame that it was a picture of herself Honoka and Hikari "Honoka we support her decision and I know it's going to be hard but she'll still live on in our hearts" Nagisa said "Until we die then her memory will be gone" Honoka said bluntly


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 23 Saying goodbye

The next day Nagisa and Honoka wake up to crying "Nagisa it's Ryouta" Honoka said "I know I'm afraid to go in" Nagisa explained "Nagisa~Popo" Porun said "Hikari~Popo her life force is fading~Popo" Porun said crying as Nagisa and Honoka gets dressed and goes to Ryouta and Hikari's room "Ryouta what happened" Nagisa asked "She woke up and started saying goodbye and that she loves me" Ryouta said as his voice cracked "Her life force is fading" Nagisa said "Hikari why didn't you say anything yesterday" Nagisa asked facing Hikari "I wanted to make it just a regular day" Hikari said her voice sounded weak as Hoshi starts crying because she's hungry "Ryouta go get the formula" Nagisa said as Ryouta nods going to get the formula and warm it up "Nagisa Honoka thank you for everything please take care of Ryouta and Hoshi for me" Hikari said as Ryouta comes back with the bottle and feeds Hoshi and then burps her lays her down for her nap Hikari whispers something into Nagisa's ear and then takes her last breath "Hikari~Popo" Porun said crying even harder and Lulun cries as well "I have to go" Nagisa said walking out "Where are you going" Ryouta said as his voice was cracking "Hikari wanted me to tell Nao and Miu" Nagisa said as she went to the basketball court and told Nao and Miu about Hikari "How's Ryouta doing" Nao asked "He'll be fine I hope" Nagisa said whispering that last part "You two know about his medical condition right" Nagisa asked "Yeah" Miu said "Hikari told us about Ryouta's medical condition" Nao said

Nagisa arrived back home greeted by all her friends "Well I didn't like doing that" Nagisa said "Telling Nao and Miu" Honoka said "Yeah" Nagisa said "Should we tell him" Honoka asked "Tomorrow not today" Nagisa said "If we tell him now it will speed up the process" Nagisa said "Tell him what" Akane asked "That if he gets too worked up he'll suffer from a seizure far worse than any he's had" Nagisa explains "He needs to keep his cool" Honoka said "Are you going to talk to him" Nao asked "Yeah" Nagisa said walking into Ryouta's room and sees him laying next to Hikari's body "Ryouta we need to plan the funeral you know this" Nagisa said "I miss her so much" Ryouta said crying "I know you do we all do" Nagisa said "Ryouta we need to start planning the funeral and we need to say goodbye so let's start with getting her a coffin okay" Nagisa said "Okay" Ryouta said in tears as he called and they came and put Hikari's body in a coffin and took it to the funeral home "Nagisa will I be okay" Ryouta asked as tears streams down his face "In time you will" Nagisa said hugging Ryouta as he falls asleep she lays him in bed "You'll be okay" Nagisa whispers as she walks out of the bed room "Is he okay" Honoka asked "He's sleeping but he will be in time" Nagisa said as they heard a knock on the door "Nagisa Honoka where's Hikari" Akane asked (MHP) "She passed away" Honoka said "What happened" Akane asked (MHP) "She got shot" Nagisa said "She didn't want to do the heart transplant" Honoka added "She passed away this morning not long after Honoka and I woke up" Nagisa said hearing Porun crying "Porun you're going to get us caught~Mipo" Mipple said "Do you hear crying and faint voices" Akane (MHP) asked "I'll go check" Nagisa said walking to the bedroom and picks up Porun "Don't cry Hikari would want you to be happy" Nagisa said walking back "Nagisa why did you bring him out" Honoka whispers "He isn't crying I just think he's having a hard time with Hikari's death" Nagisa whispers "Hikari would want you to know" Nagisa said "Porun" Nagisa said "No~Popo I don't want to~Popo" Porun said "He's asleep" Nagisa said "Nagisa Hikari and I were Precure" Honoka said "were?" Nagisa said "I'm not going to transform any more" Honoka said "Honoka we can't stop protecting people" Nagisa said "I've lost hope" Honoka said "We can't lose hope Honoka that's not what Hikari would want" Nagisa said


	24. Chapter24

Chapter 24 Memories

"Nagisa Hikari's gone and I don't know how to get through this" Honoka said "We'll get through this together" Nagisa said as Akane (MHP) left "Get some rest" Nagisa said as Honoka walks to the bedroom and falls asleep "Are you okay Nagisa" Akane asked "Yeah I'm fine" Nagisa said lying "Nagisa you shouldn't lie" Coco said "I'm fine really" Nagisa said lying again as Sanae wakes up crying and Nagisa gets a the frozen milk out of the fridge and warms it up and pours it in the bottle and feeds Sanae and lays her in the crib for her nap as she looks around the room "Hikari..." Nagisa whispers to herself as she walks back to the kitchen "You need to grieve" Yuri said "Not yet" Nagisa said "Ryouta and Honoka are upset right now I need to be strong for them" Nagisa said "You don't need to be strong you need to grieve" Nutts said "You guys don't need to be concerned I'll grieve just not now" Nagisa said

The next day Nagisa wakes up at 2 o'clock in the morning and grabs Mepple and goes outside and sits down and starts crying "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said "I can't keep my feelings in for a whole day so I let them out when everyone is asleep" Nagisa said wiping her tears as she goes back inside and gets in the bed and falls asleep and at 8 o'clock in the morning Honoka and Nagisa wakes up and gets dressed Honoka feeds Sanae and lays her down for her nap and Nagisa walks into Ryouta's bedroom and sees him feeding Hoshi and he lays her down for her nap "Ryouta" Nagisa said "Yes" Ryouta said "You know when you went into a coma if you get even more worked up you'll suffer from a seizure far worse than any you've had before" Nagisa said "I would be with Hikari and be happy" Ryouta said "And Hoshi losing both her parents" She has great aunts" Ryouta said "My heart hurts" Ryouta added "get some more sleep Ryouta I doubt you got any last night" Nagisa said as she walks out and opens the door "How did you know we'd be here" Karen asked "You guys always come at the same time everyday" Nagisa said "Move out of my way" Shinsetsu said "Oh no not today leave now" Nagisa said "I just came to see Honoka" Shinsetsu said "I want to kill you so please leave so I don't end up going to jail" Nagisa said "No" Shinsetu said as she walked into the bedroom "Hello Honoka" Shinsetu said as she raped Honoka "Get off of her" Nagisa said charging at Shinsetu and throwing her over the gate and walks back into the bedroom

"Honoka are you okay" Nagisa asked "No I'm not okay first Hikari dies then Shinsetu rapes me again" Honoka said crying as Nagisa hugs Honoka "Nagisa" Ryouta said walking in "I need to talk to you whenever you get the chance don't leave her" Ryouta said walking back to his room "You should go talk to him" Honoka said as her voice was cracking "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep okay" Nagisa said as Honoka nods and slowly falling asleep "I love you" Nagisa said pulling the covers over her and walks to Ryouta's room

"What did you want to talk about" Nagisa asked "Your breakdown that you said you would have if you lost anyone else" Ryouta said "I'm fine Ryouta" Nagisa said "You haven't grieved" Ryouta said "I'm fine" Nagisa said "You said that if you lose someone else you'll have a breakdown Nagisa I'm worried about you everyone is worried about you" Ryouta said "I'm fine" Nagisa said snapping at Ryouta "Holding back your feelings isn't good" Ryouta said "I'm fine Ryouta" Nagisa said "If you were you wouldn't be avoiding talking about your feelings" Ryouta said "Ryouta I'm not avoiding talking about it Ryouta" Nagisa said snapping at him and walking out of the room and walking to the bedroom and lays in bed with Honoka "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said "I'm fine Mepple" Nagisa said "We both know that's not true~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa looks at the table "We went on the canoes that day" Nagisa said tearing up "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said "I'm fine" Nagisa said wiping her tears walking to the kitchen and getting some food "You've been hiding your feelings" Kurumi said "I'm not hiding my feelings" Nagisa said "Guys let's just let her cope with Hikari's death" Coco said

The next day Nagisa wakes up crying and goes to the bathroom and locks the door "Hikari" Nagisa said as her voice was cracking "Nagisa" Honoka said knocking on the bathroom door as Nagisa unlocks the door and Honoka walks in and hugs Nagisa "It's okay Nagisa let it out" Honoka said "I'm fine" Nagisa said wiping her tears "You're staying home today" Nagisa asked "Yep" Honoka said as Nagisa got dressed and went to work "She's not doing well" Ryouta said walking in "Yeah yesterday she was crying while you were asleep~Mipo" Mipple said "We'll talk to her when she gets back from work" Honoka said "Hey guys" Miyuki said "How did you get in" Ryouta asked "Nagisa let us in when she left" Miyuki said "Ryouta she also told us to tell you to write Hikari's obituary" Love said "And she said if you don't she'll put you in a cobra twist" Saki said "I'll do it now" Ryouta said walking to his room and gets a piece of paper and starts writing the obituary as he reads it he breaks down in tears

A few hours later Nagisa comes home from work and walks into the bedroom sees all her friends and walks to Ryouta's bedroom and sees him asleep and reads the obituary "He put all his feelings in" Nagisa said as she puts the obituary back and Ryouta slightly wakes up "Nagisa it was hard" Ryouta said "I thought it would be here read these" Nagisa said as she handed him a envelope with Hikari's vows and letter to Ryouta "You can read it now if you want or later I'll leave you to it" Nagisa said walking to the bedroom "Good you're back we need to talk" Honoka said "about what" Nagisa said knowing what it was about "You need to grieve" Miki said "I'm fine you guys really" Nagisa said yawning "No your not~Mepo" Mepple said turning into his pixie form "You were crying today in a room all alone at work today~Mepo" Mepple said "I'm fine really" Nagisa said fake smiling "That's not a real smile Nagisa" Miyuki said "I'm fine really don't worry" Nagisa said calmly "Just because you say that doesn't make it true" Honoka said "I'm really fine" Nagisa said as Porun starts crying as Nagisa walks over and picks up Porun "Don't cry it will be okay I know Hikari wouldn't want you to be sad" Nagisa said as Porun stopped crying and yawned and Nagisa puts him down and he goes to sleep "Now I know why she's not grieving" Honoka said "She's being strong for everyone" Coco said "But you can't be strong all the time you have to let those feelings out sometime" Yayoi said as they heard a knock on the door "Um Hi" Ryouta said "Who are you" Ryouta asked "I'm Dasuki Love's Husband" Dasuki said "Oh why didn't you start with that" Ryouta said letting Dasuki in as his parents walk up

"We demand to see our grandchildren" Rie demands "No why are they here" Nagisa said walking out of the bed room "Get out now" Nagisa said to her parents "We wanted to see the bride to be and our grandchildren" Takashi said "Get out now" Nagisa said "Nagisa calm down" Ryouta said "Leave before I call Fujipi and get you forced out" Nagisa said "Oh right Shinsetu did tell us that Hikari died whoops that's what happens when you're disgusting and in love with another girl you lose your friend" Rie said "Get out now" Nagisa screams "Nagisa please calm down" Ryouta said "You're trespassing get out of our house" Nagisa yells "Get out you killed Hikari get out now get out" Nagisa screams "No oh by the way how's Honoka doing Shinsetu told us she raped her" Takashi said as Nagisa charges at them but Ryouta holds her back "Let me go please Ryouta" Nagisa said in tears "No I can't" Ryouta said "Ryouta let me go please let me go" Nagisa said "We'll just take Hoshi and Sanae while you're restrained" Rie said "Let me go Ryouta" Nagisa said as Ryouta let's her go and she charges at Rie and Takashi and knocks them out before they could reach Hoshi and Sanae and throws them over the gate "Nagisa..." Honoka said "I'm going for a walk I'll be back" Nagisa said "Nagisa lie down get some sleep" Honoka said as they walked to the bed room and Nagisa fell asleep and everyone walked to the kitchen "Honoka she's going to be okay" Love said "No she's not she's going to have a breakdown she told me if she lost anyone else she would breakdown that's what happened today she had a mini breakdown" Ryouta said


	25. Chapter25

Chapter 25 The funeral

The next day Nagisa and Honoka wakes up "Nagisa we have to get dressed now" Honoka said as Nagisa stays silent "Nagisa let's get ready" Honoka said as Nagisa got out of bed and got dressed in a above the knees short black dress with black heels and Honoka got dressed in a knee high black dress with black heels and flat ironed her hair and Nagisa brushed her hair and Ryouta got dressed in a black suit and Sanae and Hoshi were dressed in all black and they headed to the church and Ryouta and Honoka walked in holding Sanae and Hoshi as the others walked in "Nagisa~Mepo Are you ready to go in~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa nods and gets out of the car and locks it and walks in and sits down next to Honoka as the funeral starts everyone says a few words about Hikari except Nagisa Honoka says them for her and then Ryouta hands Hoshi to Nagisa and reads the obituary to everyone with tears streaming down his face and then he sits back down Akane (MHP) says some final words and then the funeral ends and Nagisa Honoka Ryouta and the others goes back to the house Nagisa puts Hoshi in her crib and Honoka puts Sanae in her crib and walks to the kitchen and Nagisa walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed "Honoka how long has she been like this" Love asked "Since this morning she hasn't said a word" Honoka said "Ryouta is crying his eyes out he could really use the comfort of his sister" Honoka said "She go to him" Miki said as Nagisa got up and walk to Ryouta's room and sat next to him and hugged him she wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay but she knew if she opened her mouth she would breakdown in tears but she had to for him "Ryouta it's going to be okay just get some sleep" Nagisa said trying to fight the tears threatening to fall as Ryouta falls asleep and Nagisa pulls the covers over Ryouta and walks into the kitchen "Nagisa how are you doing" Erika asked but Nagisa doesn't say anything "Are you hungry" Honoka asked Nagisa was about to nod her head but shook her head "Nagisa do what you need to do" Honoka said as Nagisa nods and walked outside and walked to the hill where they would go after school and sat down and broke down in tears "I'm sorry Hikari I'm the reason you're gone if I had stopped when you guys told me to at the family reunion you would be alive" Nagisa said between the sobs and she wipes her tears and walks back to the house and walks into the bedroom and lays on the bed and silently cries "Honoka go check on her" Coco said as Honoka walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed "Nagisa" Honoka said "I can't sleep ever again" Nagisa said through the lump in her throat "You will get through this" Honoka said "Let's stay the night so they won't be alone" Inori said as the others nodded their head in agreement "try and get some sleep" Honoka said "Can I just stay awake" Nagisa asked as tears streamed down her face "Okay" Honoka said handing Mepple to Nagisa and walking out of the bedroom "She needs time" Nutts said "Hikari was practically family" Honoka said

A few hours later dinner was made and ready "You guys need to eat" Honoka said looking at Ryouta and Nagisa "I'm not hungry" They both said "You guys need to eat" Reika said as Nagisa walks out and goes back to the bedroom "Nagisa~Popo I miss Hikari~Popo" Porun said crying Nagisa picks him up and lays him on the bed Honoka got for them as he falls asleep "Me too Porun me too" Nagisa whispers


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 26 The day after the funeral

The next day Nagisa stays in bed "Nagisa come on you have to wake up" Setsuna said as Nagisa puts the covers over her head as they hear a knock on the door and Honoka opens the door revealing Hikaru Hikari's little brother "Hi Hikaru" Honoka said "What brings you here" Honoka asked "I'm here to talk to Nagisa" Hikaru(MHP) said "I'll get her" Honoka said as she went to get Nagisa "Nagisa Hikaru(MHP) wants to talk to you" Honoka said as Nagisa turns away and pulls the covers over her face again "No your not doing this again get up Nagisa now" Honoka said pulling the covers off Nagisa "Honoka put the covers back on" Nagisa said "Get up" Honoka said "No" Nagisa said "Stop fighting~Mipo" Mipple said "Nagisa get out of the bed now" Honoka said "No I'm not getting out of bed now please leave Honoka" Nagisa said "It's not your fault" Honoka said "Please leave Honoka tell Hikaru(MHP) I'm not feeling well please just leave" Nagisa said "No" Honoka said "Can we have the room" Honoka said "Sure" Nozomi said as everyone left Honoka and Nagisa "You're going to talk to him I don't want to hear anything no's but's or why's you're talking to him and that's final" Honoka demands "Yeah I'm leaving" Nagisa said walking out past Hikaru (MHP) as Nagisa walks out she turns around and says "I'll be back" as she walks out and takes a walk

2 hours later Nagisa comes back and Hikaru(MHP) stops her "We need to talk" Hikaru (MHP) said "I'm not in the mood to talk" Nagisa said "We're talking" Hikaru (MHP) said "And I wasn't in the mood to see my sister dead so we both are talking now" Hikaru (MHP) said as Nagisa walks away "Hikari would want you to be happy" Nagisa said before going into the bedroom and laying on the bed and pulling the covers over her face "Get out of bed Nagisa and talk to Hikaru (MHP) now Nagisa" Honoka said "I can't" Nagisa said "Everytime I try to get myself together and try to talk about Hikari I can't because I'm the reason she's dead I should have died that day Ryouta would be happy and Hikari would be alive" Nagisa said "Try" Honoka said as Nagisa got up and went to the kitchen "I wanted to say that this wasn't your fault it was just Hikari being Hikari you couldn't have stopped her from doing it" Hikaru (MHP) said "I wish I could believe that but I can't" Nagisa said walks back to the bedroom and getting in bed and pulls the covers over her head and silently cries "please leave Honoka I want to be alone" Nagisa said "I'll leave Mepple and Mipple" Honoka said setting them on the bed and walking out of the bedroom "Nagisa~Mepo" Mepple said "Mepple let's wait until she's ready to talk~Mipo" Mipple said "Nagisa I know this hurts you because you blame yourself~Mepo But you can't stay in bed for a month again because Ryouta needs you even though Honoka is trying to stay strong she needs you too and so does Porun and Lulun~ Mepo Nagisa please try I know it hurts but try~ Mepo" Mepple said "I can't not this time" Nagisa whispers


	27. Chapter27

Chapter 27 Ryouta

The next day Nagisa wakes up at 2 o'clock in the morning and walks to Ryouta's room "Why are you up" Nagisa asked "I couldn't sleep what about you" Ryouta said "I'm sorry" Nagisa said "We never told you how we started dating" Ryouta said "It was my first year of middle school after you and Honoka graduated things changed Hikari started getting bullied and some days were worse than others one day I found her crying at lunch and she said that some boy threatened her and I said she shouldn't be crying so I sat with her a we talked until lunch was over" Ryouta said "She never told us" Nagisa said "She was afraid that the boy might hurt her" Ryouta said "What happened" Nagisa asked "One day the boy raped Hikari and she got pregnant when she found out she wanted to have a abortion but she didn't want to tell anyone so I drove her this was during her last year of middle school then after that high school was fine then she got through her first year of college had Hoshi and I proposed to her but mom shot her and a series of events happened and she died but she's in a better place now" Ryouta said "This is my fault I'm sorry tell Honoka and Sanae I love them" Nagisa said walking out "Don't please I need you please don't kill yourself" Ryouta said "I lost Hikari I can't lose you too" Ryouta said as Nagisa comes back in "You know the blonde hair and your eyes even if Hikari is gone she will always be inside Hoshi" Nagisa said "When I look at Hoshi I see Hikari" Ryouta said "it doesn't mean that I don't feel terrible about this because this is my fault" Nagisa said "Stop blaming yourself this isn't your fault Hikari was just being herself and she didn't want you to die so don't blame yourself blame mom and dad because it's their fault" Ryouta said hugging Nagisa "You should get some sleep" Nagisa said "You should too" Ryouta said as he got into bed and falls asleep "Sweet dreams Ryouta" Nagisa said as she went back to the bedroom and got back in bed and fell asleep

They wake up at 9 o'clock in the morning and got dressed "Nagisa got out of bed today" Honoka said "Thank goodness" Miyuki said "Ryouta thank you" Honoka said "For what" Ryouta asked "You got Nagisa out of bed" Honoka said "Your 2 am chat this morning really helped" Honoka said "I just told her about how Hikari and I started dating" Ryouta said "Where did she go" Ryouta asked "She didn't say she just said life is short" Honoka said

Nagisa went to her parents house "Nagisa~Mepo Why are you here~Mepo" Mepple asked "I'm going to try and rekindle our relationship" Nagisa said hoping this doesn't go wrong as she knocks on the door and her mother answers and before Rie has time to speak Nagisa immediately says "I know that you guys are probably never going to agree with my love life but I would still like to try and rekindle our relationship but I understand that you believe what you believe and I can't change that but try and rekindle your relationship with Ryouta even if you don't want anything to do with me try with Ryouta after all he loved Hikari and she died saving me if I could go back to that moment I would have just died before letting them go in front of me I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you" Nagisa said walking back home into the kitchen

"You're back" Ryouta said "Everyone is in the living room" Ryouta said "I went to see mom" Nagisa said "are you crazy" Ryouta yelled " Not crazy but trying to make her see the errors of her way especially since she hurt you the most I wish I could go back to that moment maybe if I stopped when I did Hikari would still be alive" Nagisa said as the others listened from the living room "I don't want you to die sure rekindling our relationship with mom and dad would be great but I think you're hoping for the best I know you never hated them you were just mad at them but you never tried to slavish your relationship until today because you realized that life is short and you shouldn't dwell on the past and focus on the future" Ryouta said "That's why I went but I just wish that you were happy you put on a brave face but you're hurting inside because you love Hikari and some part of you wishes you could do that but you won't" Nagisa said "I wish I married Hikari and had more kids then Hoshi would be a big sister" Ryouta said


	28. Chapter28

Chapter 28 Why Nagisa

The next day they wake up and get dressed "Why did you go yesterday" Honoka asked "You were listening you know why" Nagisa said "I know why but why" Honoka asked "I look at you everyday and how you have a great relationship with your parents and how you're whole family support you when you came out" Nagisa started as she continued "I never got that I never got to have that relationship you had after coming out and losing Hikari really made me want that relationship" as she looked down "Just because you don't have that relationship doesn't mean that you have to risk your life to get it" Honoka said "I know you think that but I don't want to die knowing that my whole family hates me because of my sexuality they probably hate me enough not to come to my funeral" Nagisa said crying "Nagisa they don't hate you they just need time I know they love you deep down and you know it too" Honoka said hugging Nagisa "Can I be alone" Nagisa asked "Sure" Honoka said as she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door as Nagisa broke down in tears "Honoka please just let her try because she really blames herself for Hikari's death" Ryouta said "I don't want to lose her" Honoka said "Hikari wouldn't want us stopping her trust me I think she's crazy but Hikari would want her to be happy and if this is how I can't stop my sister from getting love from our parents I mean listen to her I know what our parents took from her but she still loves them because up until she came out they loved her and she wants that love back" Ryouta said "But I-" Honoka started but got cut off by Ryouta "No do what's best for your wife my sister you two are connected I know you feel what she's feeling think about Nagisa you don't want to see her cry let her try Honoka please" Ryouta said


	29. Chapter29

Chapter 29 Stop Nagisa

"Okay" Honoka said worried about Nagisa "I know you're worried I am too actually I'm scared out of my mind that I'll lose her but I know she needs this" Ryouta said

Meanwhile with Nagisa "What do you think I should do Hikari" Nagisa whispers "Asking for help~Mepo" Mepple said "She knew just what to say like when I slept in the guest room she came in and prayed with me" Nagisa said "You miss her~Mepo" Mepple said "I wish she was alive I wish I stopped when they told me too" Nagisa said "Nagisa~Mepo Trying to make amends with your parents~Mepo Is like trying to~Mepo" Mepple said stopping at the end "Honoka~Mepo Ryouta~Mepo" Mepple yelled as Honoka and Ryouta came in "Mepple what's wrong" Honoka asked "Nagisa is doing this on purpose of course she wants her parents to accept her but she knows they will~Mepo" Mepple said "whip her but if they do it the hardest they ever did" Ryouta said "Hikari wouldn't want you to do that" Honoka said "I'm going on a walk" Nagisa said getting up and walking outside "Nagisa wait" Honoka said but Nagisa keeps walking towards her parents house "I can't catch up now" Honoka said "But I can" Nozomi said "Precure Metamorphose" Nozomi said as she transformed and went after Nagisa "Coco do you see her" Dream asked "Down there~Coco" Coco said "Nagisa" Dream said landing in front of her "Don't do this Nagisa Hikari wouldn't want this" Dream said as Nagisa walked around her "What about Honoka Ryouta Hoshi and Sanae" Dream said "They'll have each other" Nagisa said "This isn't the path you should be on Nagisa you shouldn't commit suicide Nagisa you have so much more to live for" Dream said "I'm not committing suicide I'm going to rekindle my relationship with my parents" Nagisa said "Keep saying that's the reason you're going there you know what they will do and you're okay with it" Dream said "Nozomi I don't want to live anymore and if that means my parents whipping me to death I have to go" Nagisa said tears streaming down her face "I can't be alive I should have been the one shot not Hikari I should be dead not Hikari I should be gone" Nagisa said as her voice was cracking "Nagisa let's go back~Coco" Coco said "I'm sorry" Nagisa said running to her parent's house

"Precure prism chains" Lemonade said wrapping the chains around Nagisa "We can't let you commit suicide" Dream said as she and lemonade took Nagisa back to the house "we got her" Dream said as she and lemonade detransforms and puts Nagisa in the bedroom as Honoka walks in "Suicide Nagisa really you want to commit suicide" Honoka yelled "I'm not going to let you throw your life away like you tried to do in high school" Honoka said "No way Nagisa I can't lose you and I don't know if we can stop you next time" Honoka said


	30. Chapter30

Chapter 30 Honoka's Secret

The next day "Honoka I'm sorry but aren't you being a little overprotective" Nagisa asked "I'm not I can't have you trying anything like that again" Honoka said kissing Nagisa "I'm sorry Honoka I just missed Hikari and thought I should be dead instead of her" Nagisa said "I believe you so you want to have some fun" Honoka asked "Honoka I told you we'll take it slow I don't want you to feel that pain ever again" Nagisa said "But I want too Nagisa" Honoka said kissing Nagisa "We're taking it slow" Nagisa said "Promise what happened yesterday isn't going to happen again" Honoka said "I'll try my hardest to keep the promise" Nagisa said "I know you miss Hikari but she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself" Honoka said "I know" Nagisa said "Are you going to work today" Honoka asked

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said getting dressed and gets in the car driving to work "I wish I could turn back time" Nagisa said getting out of the car and walking into work "Nagisa you will be training our new employee" Nagisa's boss said "Her name is Shinsetu" Nagisa's boss said "Guess you're training me hope I don't end up like Hikari" Shinsetu said "We are only working don't bring up Hikari" Nagisa said "I'll leave you to it Nagisa" Nagisa's boss said "Let's set some rules You will do exactly what I say and you will not bring up Hikari or Honoka understood" Nagisa said "Fine I'm actually glad she's dead she was never good enough for Ryouta" Shinsetu said as Nagisa tries not to fight Shinsetu "Let's start" Nagisa said as she started training Shinsetu during this Shinsetu brought up Hikari and Honoka as Nagisa walks to her bosses office "I can't work with her so it's either me or her" Nagisa said "Why can't you work with her" Nagisa's boss asked "She raped my wife and kept talking about my friend who died because of me I can't work with her so you can fire me if you want I just can't work with her" Nagisa said "Nagisa I'm so sorry but I have to terminate you" Nagisa's boss said

Nagisa walks out of his office and packs up her stuff and walks to her car putting the stuff in the trunk and getting in the car "Nagisa are you okay~Mepo" Mepple asked as Nagisa nods her head "You didn't convince me~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa drives back home getting out of the car and gets the stuff out of the trunk and walk inside going to the bedroom putting the box down "Nagisa what happened" Honoka asked but Nagisa didn't say anything "Shinsetu got a job there and Nagisa gave their boss an ultimatum Shinsetu or Nagisa he chose Shinsetu~Mepo" Mepple said Nagisa gets in regular clothes and walks to Ryouta's bedroom "Ryouta can I come in" Nagisa asked "Yes" Ryouta said as she opens the door and walks into and then closes the door "I'm sorry Ryouta for all the pain I caused you" Nagisa said as she opens the door and walks outside to the car and drives off crying "Nagisa...~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa wipes her tears "Where are we going~Mepo" Mepple asked "I don't know but I just needed to get away for a while" Nagisa said "Hikari I'm sorry for ruining your life and Ryouta's life" Nagisa whispers "You didn't ruin their life~Mepo" Mepple said

"Honoka Nagisa came into my room said I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and then left and she took the car" Ryouta said "She got fired today because she couldn't work with Shinsetu" Honoka said as Nagisa drives back to the house and walks inside to the bedroom "Nagisa you didn't cause me any pain" Ryouta said "I just came back for some clothes" Nagisa said "She thinks she ruined your life and Hikari's~Mepo" Mepple said as Nagisa packs her bags and leaves Mepple on the table and gets in the car and drives off "What exactly did Shinsetu say "She said that she didn't want to end up like Hikari and she said that she was glad Hikari was gone she said she's glad that you're parents killed Hikari and she said that it was Nagisa's fault~Mepo" Mepple said "She's even more depressed now" Honoka said "She just needs time alone~Mepo She promised me she would come back~Mepo" Mepple said

A few days later and Nagisa still doesn't come back "It's been 5 days she should be back by now" Honoka said "I'm going to look for her" Ryouta said getting in his car and driving trying to find Nagisa he finds her at a motel "Did you think we weren't going to look for you" Ryouta said "I just need to think Ryouta please let me do that" Nagisa said "You didn't ruin our lives Nagisa and if Hikari was here she would be telling you the same thing" Ryouta said "Can you please let me think I need to think Ryouta I need to find a way to live with myself I'll be back I just need to find away to forgive myself for what I did" Nagisa said "We'll help you Nagisa just come back with me" Ryouta said "I need to do this by myself Ryouta" Nagisa said "Nagisa I know you feel like this is your fault but it's not I know for a fact that Hikari doesn't blame you for this at all she doesn't want you blaming yourself" Ryouta said "I wish I could stop blaming myself but I can't Shinsetu was right it's my fault that Hikari is dead" Nagisa said holding back her tears "Get your bag now Nagisa we're going back" Ryouta said as Nagisa got her bag and drove back to the house and Ryouta followed they get out of the car and walks into the bedroom "Honoka how are you feeling" Nagisa asked "I'm fine" Honoka said "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too" Nagisa said Honoka looks down knowing she's lying to Nagisa "You won't lose me" Honoka said lying as Nagisa goes to the bathroom "Ryouta you need to make sure you keep Nagisa from doing anything when I'm gone" Honoka said "The shot wound it's effecting you like it's effected Hikari" Ryouta said "You have to tell her" Ryouta said "She'll blame herself I don't want her to blame herself" Honoka said "You need to tell her" Ryouta said "She'll blame herself I can't tell her" Honoka said "You have to tell Nagisa now" Ryouta said as Nagisa came back in "Tell me what" Nagisa asked "I'm dying" Honoka said as Nagisa walks outside and walks down the street and sits on a bench and breaks down in tears "I did this it's my fault" Nagisa said through the lump in her throat knowing her wife was going to die as she wipes her tears and walks back to the house and walks to the bedroom and hugs Honoka "How long" Nagisa asked "1 day maybe two" Honoka said crying


	31. Chapter31

Chapter 31 Valentine Day Flashback

"Good morning Nagisa" Honoka said getting up and getting ready for school "Good morning Honoka" Nagisa said still laying in bed "Happy Valentine's Day" Nagisa said "Happy Valentine's Day Nagisa" Honoka said kissing Nagisa as Nagisa got up and got dressed in her uniform as they walked to school "Hey Nagisa Honoka" Shiho said walking up to them with Rina "Hey guys" Nagisa said "Happy Valentine's Day" Shiho and Rina said "Happy Valentine's Day" Nagisa and Honoka said "I'm kinda sad thinking about our last year playing lacrosse" Rina said "Yeah but we also get to help first years and go out with a bang" Nagisa said "Let's get to class before we're late" Honoka said "Where's Hikari" Shiho asked "Yesterday she wasn't feeling well turned out she had a fever Nagisa and I were going to check on her after school and bring her work" Honoka said as they went to class the classes went on until school was over Nagisa walks to Hikari's classes and gets the work she missed

Then Nagisa and Honoka walks to Akane's house and walks inside to Hikari's bedroom and knocks on the door "Come in" Hikari said as they walked in "Hey Hikari how are you feeling" Honoka asked "I feel better than I did this morning" Hikari said "I got the work you missed she said you could take as long as you need" Nagisa said "Thank you Nagisa" Hikari said "We'll let you rest" Honoka said "Actually can you guys stay just until Akane gets back from Takō Café" Hikari asked "Of course we can Hikari" Honoka said

"Well how about when we get better we'll go to the amusement park" Nagisa said "Yeah I'll like that" Hikari said "Let's let her get some rest Nagisa" Honoka said "Yeah you should Hikari" Nagisa said "Okay" Hikari said falling back asleep "You guys are like her parents~Mipo" Mipple said "Yeah you do everything parents would do~Mepo" Mepple said "We're just very fond of Hikari" Nagisa said "Now let her rest" Nagisa added

An hour later Hikari wakes up "Honoka went to make you some soup" Nagisa said "Okay can you pass me the work I missed" Hikari said as Nagisa passed it Hikari as Hikari did her work and finished it as she handed it to Nagisa and Nagisa set it on the desk as Honoka comes in with the soup in and bowl and hands it to Hikari as Hikari eats it "Thank you for the soup" Hikari said "You're welcome" Honoka said "Do you have anyone you like" Nagisa asked "No but this boy keeps coming up to me but I ignore him" Hikari said in a monotone "Is something wrong" Honoka asked "No not at all" Hikari said smiling "Okay we'll come check on you tomorrow" Nagisa said hearing the door open and sees her brother "Hey Hikari" Ryouta said not seeing Nagisa and Honoka "Ryouta what are you doing here" Nagisa asked "Umm I came because you told me you were coming to see Hikari so I came so I could see you" Ryouta said "Well you wouldn't have to go through all that trouble if mom and dad weren't so stubborn" Nagisa said as Ryouta looks down "What's wrong Ryouta" Honoka asked "Nothing" Ryouta said "Actually can you stay with Hikari until Akane comes back" Nagisa asked "Sure we'll see you tomorrow Hikari" Honoka said "Okay bye" Hikari said as Nagisa and Honoka went back to Honoka's house "How are you feeling" Ryouta asked "I'm feeling better" Hikari said "You didn't tell her" Hikari said "It would've hurt her so much and I didn't want to ruin her first Valentine's Day with Honoka as a couple" Ryouta said "I get it but you need to tell her before she finds out" Hikari said "I know" Ryouta said kissing Hikari's forehead "Thank you for not telling her" Ryouta said "You have to tell her it's not my place to tell her" Hikari said "Happy Valentine's Day Hikari" Ryouta said kissing her

Honoka and Nagisa kisses each other getting in bed hugging each other "Honoka I love you" Nagisa said as they fell asleep


	32. Chapter32

Chapter 32 The day she lost her wife

The next day Nagisa wakes up "Good morning Honoka" Nagisa said "Good morning Nagisa" Honoka said weakly "Are you okay we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" Nagisa said "I'm fine Nagisa" Honoka said weakly "I love you Nagisa" Honoka said kissing Nagisa's cheek "Honoka" Nagisa said "Never forget that" Honoka said weaker "Stop talking don't waste your energy" Nagisa said hugging Honoka "I love you so much Nagisa goodbye" Honoka said hugging Nagisa as she takes her last breath "Honoka" Nagisa said as her voice cracked "I don't feel her life force~Mipo" Mipple said crying "Honoka no" Nagisa said breaking down in tears as Ryouta comes in "Nagisa I'm so sorry" Ryouta said "Please end it please end the pain" Nagisa cries "No Honoka didn't want that I promised her I wouldn't let you do anything" Ryouta said "Can I just be alone" Nagisa said "Let call the funeral home and get Honoka a coffin" Ryouta said "Okay" Nagisa said as she called the funeral home and got Honoka's coffin and the people take her body to the funeral home as Nagisa lays in the bed crying and Ryouta walks out of the bedroom and opens the door "Hey Ryouta how are you" Miyuki asked "Honoka's Gone~Popo" Porun said "How is Nagisa~Kuru" Candy asked "She won't be out of the bedroom anytime soon" Ryouta said "And I'm not going to force her" Ryouta said

Meanwhile with Nagisa "Honoka" Nagisa said as she could feel her heart shattering in a million pieces getting out her phone looking at pictures of Honoka "My life ended when Honoka died"Nagisa whispers as she hears a knock on the door "Nagisa it's me Fujipi" Fujipi said "It's open" Nagisa said as Fujipi opens the door walks in and closes it "I know it hurts but Honoka doesn't want you to commit suicide she wants you to live your life even if it's without her" Fujipi said "Don't you get it my life already ended the moment Honoka died my life ended" Nagisa said crying as Fujipi hugs her "You will be okay" Fujipi said "No I won't Honoka and I had a strong bond and when she died I lost her I try to feel her presence but I lost her I lost the love of my life she's the only one who knew what was wrong with me I can't live without her" Nagisa said crying everyone was listening to her "Nagisa..." Ryouta said "It's like if I ever lost Mai it would be like a part of me was gone" Saki said as Ryouta walks into the bedroom "Okay I can't stop you from doing anything but if you do this I don't want to be without you Nagisa please don't commit suicide" Ryouta said "You're stronger than me Ryouta I need Honoka to feel alive I love you Ryouta take care of Sanae for me" Nagisa said as she gets dressed and walks to a cliff on a mountain and jumps off the cliff as she hits the ground "Together forever Honoka" Nagisa said hugging Honoka in the after life

Thanks for reading Nagisa and Honoka's love story hope you enjoyed it


End file.
